Broken Nightmares
by Sora Kazeno1
Summary: The story takes place after Slayers Next... Lina thought she was freed from the Lord of Nightmares... or is she?
1. Act 1: Return From Darkness! Lina Vanish...

Broken Nightmares   
Act 1: Return From Darkness! Lina Vanishes!  
By: Sora Kazeno  
sora@barrelchan.com   
  
Kristy, Kristy, you've gotten me so hooked on Slayers I'm now writing a Slayers Fan   
Fic, instead of working on my Sailor Moon one. ^^; This fic takes place towards the end   
of Slayers Next. Gourry just saved Lina from L-sama. If you think I own Slayers, this is   
what would have happened and it would be animated, instead of a fic. ^^;  
  
  
Zelgadis, Sylphiel, and Amelia watched in shock as Gourry and Lina re-appeared   
on top of the pillar. Gourry held Lina in his arms. He held her tightly not wanting to let   
go. She was asleep in his arms.  
Looking at Lina, Amelia finally spoke, "Gourry-san, is she... is she..."  
"She's alive," said Gourry, as he jumped down from the pillar. A look of relief   
spread across his features, the fact that Lina was alive and with him. Not to mention the   
fact that the Lord of Nightmares and Hellmaster were gone.  
"Gourry-sama, are you all right?" Sylphiel asked. Gourry nodded his head in   
reply. His only concern at this point was Lina.  
Zelgadis and Amelia ran up to Gourry to see if they would be able to help Lina in   
anyway. After a few moments Zelgadis spoke, "she'll be all right. All she needs is rest.   
We all do." He said looking at the weary faces of the others.  
"Isn't there a village a little while back? We can walk there and get some rest at   
an inn." Amelia asked.  
"The village you speak of is a few miles away, we should be there by this   
afternoon if we have a quick pace." Added Sylphiel.   
"That far?" Gourry asked, a bit surprised.   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Be there by mid-noon?" Zelgadis grumbled at the sunset.  
With a teardrop Sylphiel said, " I guess it was a little further way then I originally   
thought."  
"Sylphiel-san," Amelia started. "We have been walking all day, at a "quick pace" ..."   
Amelia froze when see saw a building ahead. "Yatta!" She shouted and started   
running forward.   
Zel, and Sylphiel picked up their pace leaving Gourry behind.  
"Oii!" Gourry shouted, but they were all ready to far ahead for them to hear him.   
He had been carrying a sleeping Lina the whole time. And frankly, he was dying to put   
her down, very soon.   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Arriving in the village there were half a dozen inns. It was a needle in a haystack.   
How was he supposed to know what inn they went to?  
Arriving at the door of first inn he looked inside and found nothing. As with the   
second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth inn. "Ano... where is everyone?"  
"Gourry-sama!" Sylphiel yelled out a window. Looking around he noticed that it   
was the first inn that he had passed up. Back he walked.   
"Gourry? Where you going?" Zelgadis shouted out a window at the last inn of the   
row.  
"But... Sylphiel was here..." Gourry said. Walking back to the last inn, he heard   
Sylphiel yell his name again. He was extremely confused at this point.  
As it turned out, the girls where staying in one inn, and the guys in another.   
Gourry dropped Lina off and then when to the other inn.  
Lina was still sound asleep with no signs of waking up anytime soon. Sylphiel   
assured Gourry she would wake him up when Lina woke up. Exhausted they went to bed.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Waking up, Lina rubbed the side of her head. Her headache was extremely   
painful, and her stomach was rumbling. Looking around she was alarmed by her   
surroundings. 'Hellmaster.' She thought, throwing the covers off. 'I miscast the Giga   
Slave. But how did I end up here?'  
Hearing a snore to her right, she found Amelia and Sylphiel sleeping. Lina sighed,   
as she remembered the previous battle. She only put them in danger. She put Gourry in   
danger. Even if he was her "protector" it was inexcusable. Hellmaster has only after her,   
yet almost everyone died. It had to end.  
After quickly dressing, she quietly left the room and headed to the dining area.   
Glancing out a window the sun had just began to rise. Her stomach grumbled reminding   
her of the lack of food.  
Taking a seat, a waiter came to give her a menu. Quickly glancing at it she said,   
"I'll take one of these," she explained pointing to the menu, "two of these, one of those and   
three of those." The waiter looked at her stunned. "What? I'm hungry!" Lina said   
menacingly.  
Lina tapped her fingers on the table. She was starving, and it seemed to take   
forever for the food to arrive.   
Alone with her thoughts she reflected on the pass few days as a whole. How could   
she be so careless? She miscast the Giga Slave. 'I'm not even sure how my magic is. I'm   
sure it's been weakened a bit, but how much?'   
'After I eat, I'll cast a spell or two.' Lina decided. 'Yeah, that will work!' Happy   
with her plan the smile turned into a frown. 'But the others, what am I going to do?'   
Dropping her chin to her hands, she slumped in defeat. Her eyes traced the cracks in the   
table. 'As long as they're with me they're in danger. Gourry saved me from L-sama ...   
she was suppose to be reborn in the world... it's only a matter of time until she sends a   
servant after me as a test to see if I truly belong here.'  
A noise at the far end of the table distracted her, looking up she saw the waiter   
place three plates of food. "I'll be back with the rest in a minute."  
Lina didn't hear him, she was too busy throwing food in her mouth. Quickly   
eating breakfast Lina paid for the meal and left after receiving instructions to the closest   
city.  
It would be a two days journey. Stopping at a store on her way out she purchased   
supplies for her trip.   
Pausing at the outskirts of town, she couldn't help but wonder, what she was   
doing, was it right? Quickly turning around she ran into the forest, without giving it   
another thought.   
  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
  
"Lina-san!?" Amelia shouted looking around the room. 'Where is she?' Quickly   
waking Sylphiel, she asked her if she had seen Lina.  
"Lina-san is missing?" Grabbing her things Sylphiel dressed in a record time.   
"I'll go and wake up Gourry-sama and Zelgadis-san."   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"She left a few hours ago. She was asking for instructions to the nearest town."   
The Inn Keeper explained to Amelia.   
"What is the nearest town?" asked Amelia. She was extremely confused by Lina's   
actions.   
"Valis."  
"Arigato," Amelia said as she left.  
Sylphiel, Gourry and Zelgadis approached Amelia as she exited the inn.  
"Any luck finding Lina?" asked Zel.  
Amelia frowned as she replied, "she was heading towards Valis, but she left a few   
hours ago."  
"Then that's where we should head. Just follow the path of destruction along the   
way," Zelgadis remarked.  
"Why did Lina leave in the first place?" asked Gourry. The other three looked at   
him without a word. They had been wondering the same question.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Foooooood," Lina mumbled as she continued to walk on. Earlier she had tested   
her magic, discovering she could easily cast a Fireball to use against bandits. She was   
sure to run into a few on the way there.  
Lina kept her head down as she walked, not paying attention to what, or rather,   
who she walked into.   
"Is that anyway to greet someone Lina-san?"  
"Xel.. Xellos!" exclaimed Lina as she took a step back. "What are you doing   
here?"  
"I think the question is, where is everyone else?" Xellos asked back with a grin on   
his face.  
"......"   
"Hmmm... I see," Xellos said disappearing from sight.  
'Now what is Xel up to? When ever he pops in, troubles ahead.'  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"What if we don't find Lina-san?" Sylphiel wondered out loud.  
Everyone was silent for a moment, until Gourry spoke. "We have to find Lina,"  
"Oh? But do you know where she is?" Xellos said looking down on them.  
"You've seen Lina-san?" Amelia asked getting excited. Xellos nodded his head.  
"Where?" Gourry asked, jumping in.   
"Sore wa himitsu desu," Xellos said with a grin. Gourry was really to attack   
Xellos after his last remark. He went to pull out his sword of light, but discovered it wasn't   
there. He forgot he lost his sword when he saved Lina from the Lord of Nightmares.  
Giggling Xellos pulled a large object out from behind him. "Is this what your   
looking for?" He asked, dropping the sword.  
Before Gourry could respond a large explosion occurred ahead.  
"That was Lina-san's Dragon Slave!" Amelia shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm... That's it so far... I'm going on vacation, so I wanted to have at least   
something posted. *^-^* More next month. I apologize for spelling mistakes and typos. ^^;  
  
Sora *^-^*  



	2. Act 2: Attack! Lina vs. Kakken

Broken Nightmares  
Act 2: Attack! Lina vs. Kakken  
By: Sora Kazeno (sora@barrelchan.com)   
  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES: Please change your bookmarks and author alerts. I had problems   
with my old account, and had to create a new one.... *cries* it took all the reviews with it!   
*pouts*   
  
  
"Darkness from twilight, crimson blood that flows... buried in the flow of time..." A   
small red ball of energy began to gather in Lina's hands. Glancing up she noticed the fear in   
the bandits' eyes; they were really starting to regret not leaving her alone.   
"In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those whose appose us shall be destroyed  
by the power you and I posses!" A smile tugged at the corners of Lina's mouth as she prepared to   
say two of her favorite words, "DRAGON SLAVE!"  
Putting an arm in front of her face, she waited for the explosion to clear. The bandits   
were gone; she smiled. Taking a few steps forward she dropped to her knees as her vision went   
hazy. 'I used too much of my power too quickly. I didn't give myself enough time to recover.'   
Glancing up she noticed a small section of the forest was missing. She was really   
starting to regret using dragon slave. Slowly standing up, her vision turned black for a few   
moments. Waiting for it to pass, she started to walk forward. She had to keep going and make it   
to the next town.   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"That was Lina-san's Dragon Slave!" Amelia shouted, looking up ahead towards the   
explosion.   
"RAY WING!"  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
A twig snapped behind Lina. Spinning around she froze. There she stood. The one person   
she was trying to avoid at all costs. "... Kakken ..." She murmured, barely auditable.   
Throwing a few locks of her auburn hair to the side, Kakken sneered. "Give up now... it   
would make things so much simpler."   
Trying to regain her composer, "never," Lina said, standing up straight. She was going   
to have to try to make a run for it...   
"I will kill you Lina Inverse.... this is my one chance to be free from the Lord of   
Nightmares, and I will succeed!" Kakken shouted gathering energy in her hands. "BLAST BOMB!"  
Lina cleared most of the attack.... she winched in pain as she clutched the right side   
of her abdomen. Blood began to stain her jacket and part of the tree she leaned against. 'Only   
one thing to do.' The area was far too wide without enough cover. Summoning her strength she   
spoke, "Ray Wing!"  
Dashing off like lighting, Lina flew threw the forest trying to come across a secluded   
area.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Almost there!" Amelia shouted to Zelgadis, Gourry and Sylphiel. Another explosion   
sounded ahead.  
"Amelia-san can you see anything?" Sylphiel asked, concerned edged around her voice.  
".... not yet..."  
Another minute went by before the quartet landed.  
"It looks like Lina's handy work," Zelgadis said looking around.   
"LINA-SAN!" shouted Amelia looking at the surroundings before her; she was hoping to   
hear a response but found none.  
Gourry's boot kicked an object a foot or two in front of him. Bending over, he went to   
see what it was.  
"What do you think happened here?" Sylphiel inquired looking around.  
Picking up the object, Gourry froze. "Lina..."  
Sylphiel turned around and gasped. Gourry was holding one of Lina's talismans she used   
to amplify her spells.   
Hearing Sylphiel's gasp, Zelgadis and Amelia ran over to where Gourry and Sylphiel   
stood.   
"Her talisman..." said Amelia. 'Now I'm really worried!'  
Noticing a red blotch on the tree, Zel said, "Gourry can you move for a minute?"   
Confused as always, Gourry moved out of the way wondering what he was up to.  
Examining the tree, he frowned. It was just as he expected. "Blood... this happened   
recently."  
Before anyone could respond another blast occurred, followed by a faint scream.  
Gourry froze as he recognized the voice. Her voice. "LINA!"  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"How long do you think you can keep this up Lina?" demanded Kakken. She raised her arm   
again, "FIREBALL!"  
Lina was too slow to dodge the attack; she had all ready lost a lot of blood... too much  
blood. 'Is this how it's going to end?' Lina bitterly thought. 'I've defeated Shabranigdo, Copy   
Rezo, Gaav and Phibrizzo.... done in by ... a fireball?' Closing her eyes she waited for the   
impact... it never came. The blast was deflected.  
Looking up she saw her savior. "... Gourry..." she murmured. He stood in front of her   
ready to attack Kakken holding the Sword of Light in his hands.  
"You're hard to track down Lina," Zel said. He stood to her right next to Amelia,   
Sylphiel to her left.   
" ..." Lina tried to speak but couldn't.   
Raising their hands Amelia and Zelgadis fired an attack, "ELMEKIA LANCE!"   
Kakken easily dodged the oncoming assault within a mere blind of an eye. "Come now, I   
was expecting better from you. You're as weak as Lina." Kakken taunted. She floated above them,   
her cape blowing in the breeze. Rays of sunlight reflected off her turquoise chemise, bouncing   
off like drops of emerald rain. Smiling she gestured with her hands, "I think you meant...   
ELMEKIA FLAME!"  
Amelia and Zelgadis prepared a protection spell, within seconds it broke blasting the   
two back.   
Kakken let loose a high-pitched laugh seeing Zelgadis' and Amelia's looks of disbelief.   
"Do you finally see how powerful I am Lina?" Narrowing her eyes she sneered, as she looked at   
Lina, "see the power you gave up? Look at all this power the Lord of Nightmares offered you..."   
A black ball of energy flared in her right hand...  
"Lina-san...?" Amelia looked at her curiously.   
'That's it... keep her talking.... this is going to take everything I have left...I'm   
betting my life on it...' Lina thought. With her hand behind her back she continued murmuring a   
spell. "Crimson blood that flows... buried in the flow of time..."  
"Why give up such power Lina?" asked Kakken. Looking at Gourry she noticed how   
protective Gourry was of Lina. Standing in front of Lina ready to stop any attack that might   
head her way. She smiled; this could be later used to her advantage.   
"Those whose oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I posses...."  
The ball of energy was nearly the size of Kakken's hand. "Any last words?"   
Moving the hand from behind her back; a smile formed on Lina lips. A scarlet ball of   
energy came into view. "Just two.... DRAGON SLAVE!!"  
Gasping, Kakken threw her arms in front of her face as was hit by the attack. She   
vanished from sight.... for the time being ...   
The smile on Lina's face was short-lived as the world around her turned black as she   
fell into nothingness.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"I am the mother of all darkness. I am one who has dreamed for years uncounted of   
regaining my form. I am a darkness beyond the blackest pitch. Deeper than the deepest night.   
I am the Sea of Chaos. The source of all chaos. That is how you describe me. I am... the Lord  
of Nightmares."  
Jolting up Lina took a sharp intake of breath. Every time she closed her eyes... it was   
there.... the image of the golden lord, the Lord of Nightmares.   
The sudden movement caused a sharp pain to spread throughout her body. She had been   
healed, but the areas where still tender. She was in a tent she then realized. To her right laid  
Amelia and Sylphiel on the left. Her armor, cloak, and gloves had been removed as well.  
'Fresh air might help.' Pushing the tent curtain a side a cool breeze swept across her   
face. She crawled threw the opening to look at her surroundings. They were still in the forest,   
a dim fire burning to the side. A figure was rested against the tree... she couldn't make out   
who it was though. Regardless, she slowly stood and immediately regretted doing so. A wave of   
pain ran threw her side, with a groan she dropped to her knees, closing her eyes, as she waited   
for the pain to pass. Pulling her left hand to the right side of her stomach, she jumped a   
little touching the delicate area. 'Great.'  
Footsteps approached her fallen form. Gourry froze for a moment seeing Lina hunched-over  
in pain. He ran over to her, dropping to his knees he was eye-level with the sorceress he asked,   
"Lina... are you okay?"  
Hearing his voice a chill ran up Lina's back. God she didn't want to face him now, the   
image of them in the Sea of Chaos still fresh in her mind. She knew he would ask why she left.   
She jumped a little feeling his hand on her shoulder.  
"...I'm ... fi..ne..." Lina quietly spoke trying to keep her voice steady. After   
murmuring a few words her hand on her abdomen began to glow a soft blue. She had cast a healing  
spell to stop the pain of her side. Her eyes shut tightly as it stung. After the light faded   
Lina let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. With some assistance from Gourry   
she slowly sat up.   
Lina felt Gourry's eyes staring at her. Gradually she raised her eyes to see Gourry's   
face. She was taken back by the look of concern and sadness. 'But Gourry's never sad...' Then   
came the moment she had been dreading. The question.  
"Lina... why did you leave? We were going crazy looking for you..."  
"..." Lina opened her mouth but not sound came out... how could she explain it to   
Gourry, Jellyfish brains? "I left.... because...I thought it was time everyone went there own   
way!" said Lina trying to sound cheerful.   
"Lina...." Said Gourry. Noticing the look she was receiving from Gourry, he didn't buy   
it. "Lina, who was that lady?" Gourry asked.  
"... Kakken..." Lina said softy, a frown appeared across her features. "She's extremely   
powerful... maybe as powerful as Phibrizzo..." A chill went down Lina's spine mentioning that   
name. Unpleasant memories surfaced recalling the events of that night. Brushing them aside, she   
continued, "and she wants to kill me."  
Gourry sat there silently listening to Lina talking. "When I woke up in the inn after   
you saved me from the Lord of Nightmares... I knew it was only a matter of time until Kakken   
followed me..."  
"That's why you left?" asked Gourry. With a half smile on his face he continued, "hey,   
how I am supposed to protect you if you run away?"  
A smile formed on Lina's lips, shaking her head she sighed. A memory popped into her   
head... 'I dunno... the rest of my life...'  
A rush of cold air caused Lina to shiver.   
"It's warmer by the fire," Gourry said helping her stand. Things became to swirl in   
front of Lina's eyes; she nearly fell over, if not for Gourry being next to her. With his help   
they made it over to the fire. Gourry threw a few pieces of wood in the flames.   
Lina sat in front of the fire as if she didn't have a care in the world; however, her   
inner turmoil was really to drive her up the wall. She remembered the events clearly in her   
mind... opening her eyes... seeing Gourry in front of her... a live... and they... they kissed.   
Biting her lip Lina tried to think up a way to lightly brush against the subject. 'Who am I   
kidding? This is Gourry! He doesn't remember anything!' Lina opened her mouth to speak, but no   
sound came out. She mentally kicked herself.  
"...Lina?" Gourry suddenly spoke breaking the silence.  
"... yeah?" Responded Lina in a tiny voice, avoiding his eyes.   
"What was that big black thing?" Gourry asked confused.   
Lina's eyes widen a bit by his question. At times it seemed like he read her mind, even   
though she knew it was impossible. "The Sea of Chaos...?" Lina offered.  
"Oh! That's what Zelgadis was talking about earlier! I was wondering about that..." said  
Gourry putting a hand under his chin.  
She had to know the answer to this question. Summoning her courage she asked, "Gourry,   
do you remember what happened in the Sea of Chaos?"  
Gourry looked thoughtful for a minute before a minute before he responded. "... you kept  
floating away... I caught up with you and you disappeared... then re-appeared..." Gourry froze.   
In a really quiet voice he stammered... "Lina... did we... did we..."  
Her heart skipped a beat. 'Out of all the things for Gourry to remember why this!' She   
didn't dare looked at him now... watching the fire she slowly nodded her head.  
She wasn't sure why, but seeing the flames calmed her. Watching the fire burn threw the   
wood. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, to the point she was fighting to stay awake. She didn't w  
ant to go to sleep... she didn't want to see another "suppressed memory" of the Lord of   
Nightmares in her body defeating Hellmaster. She wanted to forget that night, as if it never   
happened. All of it ... except... for that kiss...  
Gourry nearly jumped went he felt Lina rest her head on his arm. Looking over at the   
sorceress he noted she was asleep. Doing anything that might wake her up would end up with her   
clobbering him again. Closing his eyes he soon fell asleep.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Amelia woke up and stretched. 'A goodnight's sleep without Lina-san kicking me.' Opening  
her eyes to where she expecting to see her, she froze. 'Lina-san...?'   
Quickly standing up she dressed herself in record time. She noticed Lina's armor, cloak,   
gloves, and talismans still there. 'Lina-san wouldn't leave without those!' Amelia was ready to   
go out when she noticed she had forgotten to fasten one her bracelets, which nearly fell off.  
A fresh breeze crossed Amelia's face as she exited the tent. Walking forward she sighed   
in relief seeing Lina crimson hair in the distance.   
'Is that Lina-san.... and... and Gourry-san!?' Sneaking forward she went for a closer   
look. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw Gourry's arm wrapped protectively around Lina's petite  
form. Was that a smile on Lina's face? Amelia wasn't sure.   
She thought about saying something, but then thought better of it. She'll wait until   
later. Letting out a giggle she headed off towards a path that lead to the river. She was going   
to wash up a bit before she returned.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
When Lina woke, she was greeted by the bright rays of the sun; frowning she closed her   
eyes. The light was far too bright for her liking. She wanted to sleep more as well. She tried   
raising her arm but she couldn't. Alarmed her eyes snapped open searching for the reason.   
Gourry's arms were wrapped around her. 'Gourry...? What...?' The last thing she remembered   
watching the fire...   
After a moment she relaxed in his arms ... she felt so warm and safe in his arms. As if   
this is how it should be... every morning... That thought frightened her. Her heart hammering in  
her chest... she had to get up and now...   
She could blast him for pulling a stun like that... but that would cause a commotion,   
the others would run out... Lina sweat-dropped at the thought of what Amelia would say. She   
tried to squirm free, Gourry mumbled something and held her tighter. Her face was turning as red  
as her hair. She tried to hit him on the head, but she couldn't reach.   
"...ah..." Lina frowned. She would die if the others saw this display. Racking her   
brain, she came up with one final option. She punched him in the stomach, hard.   
"Wha?!" said Gourry immediately awake. Seeing Lina he asked, "what did you do that for?"  
He didn't realize his arms were around her...  
"You...can let go... at ... anytime.... " Lina stuttered. When Gourry came to, he   
tightened his grip around Lina, cutting off most of her air supply. Once Lina was free she took   
gigantic breaths of air.   
After an awkward pause Lina stood up, "We should be leaving soon..." Lina quickly turned  
and practically ran into the tent. Entering the tent she was greeted by Sylphiel putting on her   
purple cloak. "Lina-san!" Sylphiel exclaimed throwing her arms around the smaller girl.   
Surprised by Sylphiel's sudden movement, she nearly fell over. "I was starting to worry when you  
and Amelia weren't here went I woke up!"  
Lina paled, Amelia was gone... did she? 'Oh please tell me she didn't see!' Quickly   
making up an excuse, Lina said, "I went to get some fresh air."   
Sylphiel nodded her head and smiled. "I just glad you're okay!"  
Lina went over to her cloak, picking it up she noticed the blood from the previous   
battle with Kakken was gone. Throwing it over her shoulders she fasten the clasp in front of her  
throat. Next she went to retrieve her armor.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
When Amelia rejoined the others, everyone was all ready up and about.   
"Now that we're all here, why did you leave Lina?" asked an impatient Zelgadis. "And who  
was that woman trying to kill you?" He was waiting for an answer and frankly he was expecting a   
good one.  
This one Lina couldn't try to change the subject... this was Zel... not Gourry. He was   
the prescient chimera. She slumped her shoulders in defeat; she knew when she was beaten. "Her   
name is Kakken." Lina no longer looking at the group as she spoke. "She's a servant of the Lord   
of Nightmares..." Everyone gasped.   
"A servant of the Lord of Nightmares..." Amelia repeated. "Why is she after you   
Lina-san!?"   
Lina frowned... how she could explain this without having them worry too much? Lifting   
her eyes up from the group she faced the foursome. 'How do I explain this?' Lina pondered as she  
organized her thoughts.  
"When I cast the Giga Slave against Phibrizzo... I wasn't expecting to come back when I   
lost control." Lina explained as she shut her eyes tight for a moment before continuing. The   
image was there... haunting her... the Golden Lord. "... since I did... Kakken has orders to   
kill me." There she said it... hopefully that was enough for them.  
"You knew that you couldn't control the Giga Slave, but you still cast it... why?"   
Sylphiel asked.  
One thought rang threw Zelgadis' mind. "She sacrificed all that she was... all to save   
that man's life." That was what the Lord of Nightmares said as she pointed at Gourry. Giving   
Lina an out, he spoke, "never mind that. It was the same thing when Lina used it against   
Shabranigdo. There was a chance of controlling it."  
Lina mentally thanked Zel for his quick remark. "We should get going towards Valis   
anyways!" Lina smiled sounding cheerful. She was laying it on really thick.  
"Why head towards Valis?" Amelia asked. "What's there?"  
"From where we're at it's the closest city." Lina explained. "From there we'll have a   
better idea of what to do, and I'm hungry!!" Raising her arm she pointed to the direction behind  
her. "Let's get go---" she froze when she noticed her wrist. How did she not realize it when she  
put her gloves on this morning? She was missing a talisman! But... everything was packed... and  
cleaned up... "How..."   
"Lina?" inquired Gourry, noticing her confused look.   
She exploded. "HOW CAN I LOSE A TALISMAN?!" Lina shrieked. Everyone jumped back from her  
sudden out burst.   
Quietly Sylphiel spoke, "Gourry-sama found your talisman, that's how we found you..."  
In a flash Lina was next to Gourry yelling at him where it was. With a confused look   
Gourry stammered, "what talisman?"  
Lina raised an eyebrow, mocking Gourry as she spoke, "what talisman...my ass!" Lina   
yelled putting Gourry in a headlock. "How do you not know what talisman?"  
"Oi... Lina.... I didn't do anything!" exclaimed Gourry trying to get out of Lina's   
death grip.   
"If Gourry has the talisman... how can he give it to you're if you on top of him, nearly  
killing him?" Zelgadis stated very matter-of-factly.   
Lina slightly blushed at Zel's choice of words. Getting off Gourry and releasing him   
from the headlock she tried again. "Where's the talisman!?"   
"Eh?" Gourry murmured raising an eyebrow. "What's a talisman?"   
Within a matter of seconds, everyone fell to the floor, his or her feet sticking up in   
the air. All wondering this...how can Gourry be so clueless?  
Once Amelia sat up she said, "what you found on the ground is a talisman."  
"Ahh!" Gourry said, as he understood. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"   
Digging around in his pockets he pulled out the red and silver object. "This?"  
Lina snatched it from his hand and clapped it onto her wrist where it belonged.   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Are we almost there yeeeeet?" Lina complained as the quintet kept walking.  
Amelia winced at the high pitch Lina used. They all wished to be in Valis and Lina   
wasn't helping. She needed something to distract Lina from her rumbling stomach.   
"Lina-san... what was the Sea of Chaos like?" Amelia suddenly asked out loud.  
"Darkness everywhere..." responded Lina without hesitation.   
"Do you remember what happened?" Amelia questioned. She was curious... judging by what   
she saw this morning there had to be something... that happened... between her and Gourry.  
Feeling a slight blush rise to her cheeks, "N-nothing!" Lina stammered. "That I can   
remember... The Lord of Nightmares possessed me! How am I supposed to know?" Lina quickly added  
to her defense.  
"Nothing wouldn't cause you to blush," stated Zelgadis.  
Lina shot him a death glance, saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
At this point Gourry did the unwise thing of opening his mouth. "Oi... but Lina you said  
you remem---"  
Faster then a bolt of lighting, Lina was besides Gourry pounding the poor guy. "What   
did I say!??!?" He kept squirming trying to break away from the extremely abusive sorceress,   
which proved to be difficult in her headlock, and the fact that she was on top of him, again.  
"So what happened between you and Gourry-sama?" Sylphiel directed her question towards   
Lina.  
"Eh? N-n-nothing!!" Responded Lina; her face turned a crimson shade. Looking over   
Sylphiel's shoulder she notice a tower above a tree. She jumped to her feet trying to get a   
better look; Gourry still in her headlock.   
Lina eyes began to water with only one thought in her mind, " FOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Zel, Amelia, and Sylphiel tear dropped at the cloud dust Lina and Gourry left behind.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Ahhh..." Lina smiled patting her stomach in pure bliss. Zel looked at the pile of   
plates and shook his head wondering how can someone that small eat so much? To his left Gourry   
was finishing off what was left of his plate.  
"Where are going to?" asked Amelia looking at Lina.   
"First we have to try to find a way to stop Kakken before she gets to me," Lina   
explained, "which means we need to head towards Mipross."  
"Mipross?" Sylphiel echoed. 'Mipross that's were the ancient book is at.'  
Nodding her head Lina continued, "there we need to find an ancient spell book..."  
"Necronomicon..." Sylphiel interrupted. "But Lina-san.... If you seal the Giga Slave it   
would..."  
"Enough Sylphiel!" Lina shouted raising her arm as a warning to fireball her if she   
continued. 'She knows the truth about sealing the Giga Slave... but what choice do I have if I   
don't?' Leaning back in her chair she sighed, "we can't stay here too long, or she'll find   
us..."  
Zel had been pondering this question for a while now, "how powerful is Kakken?"   
Zelgadis asked, placing his coffee cup on the table  
"..." Lina didn't ask at first. "I'm not really sure... but I know Dragon Slave didn't   
finish her off... after I use the Raguna Blade we'll know," Lina said with a frown. Taking a sip  
of wine from her glass she continued, "she could be as powerful as, or more powerful then   
Phibrizzo." Setting her cup down she said, "If she is... she can't be beaten by normal means...   
we have to go to Mipross..." Her voice grew softer as she finished her last thought, "or I cast   
the Giga Slave...."   
No one spoke for several minutes trying to comprehend what was happening.   
"Then we go to Mipross!" Amelia cheerfully shouted standing up, "we can't lose! Justice   
is with us!" Everyone's head him the table at Amelia's mention of justice as she continued a   
speech. Zel on the other hand, had a hard time removing his head from the table... his wirehair   
stuck in part of the table.   
"So Lina-san...." Amelia said, "what your new relationship with Gourry-san?"  
Lina froze. Her jaw dropped, followed by her face turning crimson. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE   
TO MEAN!?" Lina grabbed Amelia by her shirt as she continued to yell at her. "THERE IS NO   
RELAT---"  
"Oooooooohooooo Ohooooho!"   
Lina dropped Amelia as her face turned white. There was only one person that laughed   
like that.... And she was standing behind her.  
"We finally meet again Lina Inverse!" Naaga gleefully said.   
Lina's back was towards her. She really didn't want to turn around.  
"You're still as short as ever.... Just like your breasts!" Naaga let out another   
high-pitched laugh.  
Lina clenched one of her fists together. No one makes fun of her bust size and walks   
away without being in pain. Her greatest rival, Naaga, was not exception. "fire... BALL!!" Lina   
shouted turning around.   
A charcoaled Naaga fell to the floor twitching.  
"Humph." Lina walked over to burned sorceress on the floor asking, "what do you want?"   
"I'm on my way to the best spa in the world! This is the quickest way to Mipross..."   
Naaga said sitting up.   
Lina fell back to the floor. She was crouching on her knees, but once she heard of   
Naaga's plans she lost her balance. "Mi..Mipross?" Standing up she said, "Have fun." Walking   
back to the others she sighed in relief, it things turned how she wanted them too Naaga won't   
know they were heading there too.  
"Lina, aren't we going to Mipross too?" asked Gourry who soon found a fist in his face   
for asking such a question. "CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!?" Lina shouted at him.  
Lina cringed as Naaga laughed again. "Trying to leave your greatest rival behind Lina?"   
Naaga boosted as she stood up.   
Ignoring Naaga, Lina asked the others, "What's the quickest way to Mipross?"   
With little stars in her eyes Naaga spoke, "it will be just like old times. We can   
defeat all the bandits on the island again and take their treasure!"  
Imagining the treasure she would find Lina rubbed her hands together. "Treasure!"  
Amelia, Zelgadis, Sylphiel and Gourry all sweat-dropped. The last thing that they   
needed was another bandit hunter like Lina.   
"Zefelia is next the city we come to before Atlas city were we can catch a boat to   
Mipross there." Said Zel looking up from his map on the table.  
"We are NOT going to Zefelia!!" Lina shouted waving her arms in front of her. "We'll go   
around it!"  
"But Lina-san Zefelia is covered with mountains, that would take at least another two   
days." Amelia explained to her. "What's wrong with Zefelia?"  
"Don't you want see your elder sister again?" Naaga teased. There was only one thing   
that truly terrified her that Naaga knew of, Luna.  
Hearing her mention the word elder sister Lina dove under the table shaking. Zel,   
Amelia, Gourry and Sylphiel exchanged confused looks.   
"...Well we should find a place to rest, so we can start at sunup tomorrow," Zelgadis   
said. They others nodded their heads in agreement. "Then lets get going." The group headed   
towards the door... all expect one, Lina, whom was still cowering under the table.   
"...Lina-san?" Amelia walked back to the table, bending down on her knees she tried to   
grab Lina's hand to put her out, only to be fireballed, she fell back.   
"Now what?" Sylphiel asked. The next person that tried to pull her out would be   
fireballed as well. They couldn't just leave her there either.  
"I have an idea," the chimera said. Quickly saying something to Gourry, he nodded his   
head to Zel's plan. Gourry was going to try to pull Lina out while Zel moved the table she was   
hiding under.  
Except... Gourry thought he suppose to move the table. Zel ended up receiving the   
fireball instead of Gourry. With much protesting Gourry dragged Lina to the door where the   
others stood waiting. Lina slumped her shoulders in defeat. She couldn't avoid it... she was   
going home.  
"Lina-san what's so scary about your eld--"  
Zel put his hand over Amelia mouth before she could finish asking. It was hard enough   
trying to get Lina out from the table; he didn't feel like going threw that ordeal again any   
time soon.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Stopping at the out skirts of the city they stopped at an inn, rooms were paid for, and   
everyone went to their rooms for bed. Naaga had her own room; Zel and Gourry shared a room, as   
did Amelia and Sylphiel. Neither wanted to shared a room with Lina. She kicked way too much...  
Pulling the cover over her, Lina was regretting going to sleep... she didn't want to   
see another flash of what happened a few days ago... but she was so tired. Closing her eyes she   
drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^; Done with Act 2. The next part will be out in a little while, well I finished up   
What if the Starlights Appeared in the R Season on Sailor Moon? I'm almost done with that   
story... only two more acts to write! *^O^*   
I moved all my fan fiction writing on my site to one spot, http://barrelchan.com/Miraaju/  
Stay tuned for Act Three of Broken Nightmares: Fiancée!? Welcome Home Lina! 


	3. Act 3: Fiancée? Welcome Home Lina!

Broken Nightmares

Act 3: Fiancée! Welcome Home Lina!

By: Sora Kazeno

Fear not I have not abandoned this story! I will finish this story but I can not guarantee a time frame. Between work and school I am rather busy and plan to work on the story between semesters. As always feedback is welcome.

...

"That is how you describe me. I am... the Lord of Nightmares…"

Seeing the figure in front of him Phibrizzo screamed in sheer terror. He stood face to face with his creator…

"It can't be! The Giga Slave... That spell... It doesn't just call upon power from you? This can't be... This can't be...! I thought the Giga Slave only drew power from you! How can you be here?" Phibrizzo screamed at the sight before him. Never had he dreamed the spell would actually summon the Golden Lord. It was at that moment he knew he would die.

...

Gasping, Lina shot up right, nearly falling out of her bed. She in hailed deeply before she opened her eyes. Why was she seeing this? Throwing the remaining blankets to her side, she slowly rose.

Walking over to the mirror, she watched her reflection. Her mirror image grinned make at her… an evil smirk…

Lina's mouth opened, but no sound came out as she jumped. Focusing her eyes back to the mirror, she saw her reflection again… it was an illusion…

Rubbing a hand against her temple Lina frowned. Lack of sleep was really starting to take its toll on her… a beaming double? Come on.

Walking over to the dresser she poured water from the pitcher into a large bowl to wash her face, hoping that would help wake her up. After she washed her face to she looked at the mirror again, she said, "I must have imagined that."

Lina hung her head hearing in all too familiar rumble… her stomach.

...

"Umm, Lina-san are you sure we should leave Naaga-san behind?" Sylphiel asked her companions.

Lina frowned, "trust me she'll find us again; whether we want her to or not."

Gray clouds, threatened to pour at any moment, covering the afternoon sun. Lina didn't pay any attention to her surroundings; she kept walking alone with her thoughts. Amelia was talking behind her, Lina wasn't really listening. Her thought kept going back to her dreams. 'I remember seeing Phibrizzo screaming and trying to run… then I was in the Sea of Chaos… with Gourry…' A slight blush creped across her face at the memory… 'What happened in the middle? How I did end up in the Sea of Chaos to begin with? Why is it so important I remember the battle?'

"Lina-san?" Amelia asked looking at her back.

"Hmm." Lina numbly responded.

"What's Zefelia like?"

"Hmm."

"When did you leave Zefelia?"

"Hmm."

" … Lina-san…"

"Hmm."

"You're about to-"

WHACK!

"Ko…ala…" Lina mumbled crumbling to the ground twitching.

Zelgadis sighed as he saw the twitching sorceress on the ground. This was an all too familiar sight to him.

...

Night was being to fall, Zefelia was in the distance. The sight of her hometown let out a lot emotions in Lina.

Lina began to yell as the buildings emerged. "We need to turn around! There is no reason to go to this city!"

Gourry grabbed Lina by the shoulders. Shocked by his action Lina became silent. Gourry said, "Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food." Gourry continued to repeat his mantra and he pushed Lina forward.

"Gourry!" Lina shouted as she tried to fight back. Gourry began to push her faster and he continued his mantra. Soon a cloud dust was the only thing still visible. Zelgadis and Amelia hung their head as a sweat drop emerged.

Within a matter of minutes the quintet was in the outskirts of the city. Little did they know someone stood there to greet their arrival. She smiled as her eyes met theirs.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" sneered Kakken as she raised her hand to attack. "You make this too easy! DARK CLAW!" The dark ball of energy split into several small black orbs each aimed at Lina and company. They quickly scrambled each taking there own measure of defense. Sylphiel cast a protection spell over herself, Amelia and Gourry. Zelgadis and Lina dodged the attack.

The sounds of the blasts caused nearby pedestrians to run in panic. It did not take long for the chaos to each the middle of the city. A waitress noticed the scene and quickly put down her tray. She exited the restaurant and walked toward the scene. No one noticed the red head with large breasts as she walked in the opposite everyone ran from. Whatever caused the commotion was about to learn it was not tolerated in her city.

"FIREBALL!" Lina shouted as the red hot energy erupted from her hands. The talismans had amplified her powers and she hoped it would at least distract Kakken enough to give the others a chance to attack.

Zelgadis didn't give Kakken a chance to attack and met her with another attack, "BRAM BLAZER!"

Kakken smiled and redirected the attack toward Gourry. Gourry was able to block the attack in time due to the Sword of Light. "You have an interesting sword there. However, mine is more powerful!" Dark energy formed between her hands. Lina started the energy formation afraid it was a spelled she had used at times. "RUBY-EYE BLADE!" Kakken rushed forward her eyes focused on Lina.

Lina saw the attack and tried to best to create a protection spell since there was not enough time to counter with Raguna Blade.

"ICE BLADE!"

The attack from behind caught Kakken off guard, shards of ice began to encircle her. The shards began to enclose her. She quickly fired a heat spell at the shards; however, the seemed to close in that much faster upon her. The shards broke into smaller pieces and attacked her like knifes. Magic of this nature could not be cast by just anyone. Kakken turned about to face the one that attacked her.

Once she saw the red head's face there was no mistake of her identity. It was Luna Inverse. "This does not concern you Luna, my business is not with you."

"It is my business when you disrupt my town," said Luna as she raised her right hand. A red ball of energy formed in her hand. "You have 3 seconds."

Kakken looked over at Lina and then back to Luna. Kakken knew it would be impossible to defeat Lina in Luna's presence. "It's one thing to be a colored sorceress but another to be a Knight of Cephied. We will meet again Lina," Kakken said as she disappeared from sight.

Luna smiled as her adversary vanished. She gestured her hand the red ball of energy evaporated.

"Oi Lina, she's a Knight? Where is her sword?" A confused Gourry asked Lina who stood next to him.

The mention of the name Lina made Luna turn her head to face her younger sister. "Lina!"

The color drained from Lina's face. She hoped to avoid her sister. Her sister was the main reason she wanted to not return home. Lina stood there frozen; escape was no longer an option.

"Mom and Dad will be so excited to see you!" Luna exclaimed as she approached.

Lina snapped out of her daze and at that moment and tried to run away. She was too late and Luna was too close.

Luna grabbed her arm as Lina began to protest. Luna began to drag Lina further into the town. Lina began to scream.

The others stood in shock of what just happened. "… what just happened?" Amelia asked as she stared at Lina's retreated form.

"Maybe we should follow them?" Sylphiel asked the others.

Zelgadis stood silently with a sweat drop above his head. Things always seemed to happen to their group. The only bright side to this scene was Kakken no longer attacked them thanks to Luna.

...

Luna continued to drag Lina home. Lina's screams could be heard throughout the town. Residents peeped out of their windows at the spectacle before them. The slight of Luna forced them to look the other way. Residents had learned years ago to leave the Inverse family alone and let them handle their own business. Luna was the pride of the family, the ideal daughter and Lina was the black sheep.

Tears streamed down Lina's face as she cried out, "I should have let Hellmaster kill me!"

Zelgadis hung his head as he followed the shrieks.

"At least she's easy to find?" Amelia shouted to the others. It was hard to hear anything but the sound of Lina.

The screaming came to an end. Lina was pushed into a house. Everyone quickened their pace.

Lina entered her house and was greeted by her parents. "My baby is back!" Lina's mother shouted as she ran over to Lina to hug her. Lina's father stood quietly behind her.

Lina began to gasp for air after the near death grip by her mother. Lina's father stepped forward. "Lina, how could you abandon your friend?" He asked her as he stepped to the side to reveal a familiar figure.

"Oooooooohooooo Ohooooho!"

Lina cringed. "I knew she would find me," she mumbled.

"Lina-san!" Amelia exclaimed as she entered through the open door. "You disappeared so suddenly!"

Lina mentally thanked Amelia for the diversion. "Um, Mom, Dad, these are my traveling companions." Lina introduce everyone and hoped the spotlight would be off of her for a little while. This gave her some time to think of an escape plan to get out of Zefelia. She almost wished Kakken would come back and attack them for a diversion to leave the city. Lina's ears perked up at the sound of that name. He was another reason she had to leave home. Her parents were too old fashioned and wanted everything just so.

"Bob will be so happy to see you!" Luna exclaimed as she disappeared into another room.

"..Bob?" Sylphiel repeated. She looked over to Lina for an explanation.

Lina shrugged her shoulders in response. She really hoped this would not be brought up. She had to think quickly to try to get out of it.

"Surely you haven't forgotten about Bob! We raised you better than that Lina. He was devastated when you left but he will be so happy know that you are back. We start planning the wedding tomorrow!" Lina's mother exclaimed joyfully.

At that moment a tall man with black hair came into view with Luna. He stared at Lina for a few seconds and little hearts formed in his eyes. "Lina, my love, you have come back to me!" Bob ran over to Lina to engulf her in a hug.

Lina stood their stunned for a moment her face became a crimson shade. She snapped out of it as Bob was steps away from her with his arms wide open. Lina did the first thing that came to mind she kicked and pushed him away. "It's not happening!"

Zelgadis, Amelia, Sylphiel, and Gourry stood there in shock of the events that transpired before them.

Luna broke the awkwardness of the moment when she screamed. Everyone turned toward her and followed her hand that pointed toward Gourry. "He's an elf! Why is there an elf in this house!" Luna ran from the room in fear.

Gourry scratched his head as he mumbled, "I'm only part elf…"

Naaga smirked as she stated, "there are a lot of elves in Mipross…" She turned her glance toward Lina.

Lina stood there with her mouth hung open. She wondered why she didn't notice this before. All the similarities between the kid with the sword of light she once saved and Gourry. Lina walked over to Gourry and asked, "how are you related to Rowdy?"

"Eh? You know my grandfather?" Gourry asked in a confused tone.

Lina fell face. "But but but elves are really smart… and Rowdy was… knew a lot of stuff… how..? It doesn't make any sense!" Lina screamed.

Zelgadis, Amelia, and Sylphiel watched in utter confusion with a collective sweat drop.

"Lina, honey, what are you talking about?" Lina's mother asked.

Lina sighed and figured she would have to explain to Gourry anyway, "a few years ago I went to Mipross and-"

"Oooooooohooooo Ohooooho!" Naaga interrupted Lina's story. "I was there too you know. Without me you never would have made it back!"

Lina's father quickly walked over to Naaga and said, "Thank you Naaga-san for looking after our daughter and to keep her safe."

Lina almost lost it. "She'd didn't help keep me safe! I have to save her from getting killed too many times to count!"

"Lina! You are not being a proper hostess but treating a guest that way!" Lina's mother scolded her.

Lina bite her lip and returned to her story. "Anyway, we," Lina said as she turned to face Naaga went to Mipross. We ran into this mazoku named J-Rock that tried to kill us a few times. Then this old man was giving me dreams, or rather nightmares about some event in the past. J-Rock then went into the past and the old man had me go back into the past too to stop J-Rock so he wouldn't mess with the future. The person I helped in the past turned out to be a younger version of the old man named Rowdy that just happened to the wielder of the Sword of Light. Who as it turns out is Gourry's grandfather." Lina explained matter of fact.

"If was you that defeated J-Rock?" Gourry asked as he scratched his chin. The light bulb seemed to click and he hit his hands together. "I remember that the person that defeated J-Rock was flat-chested and short… it makes sense!"

The next thing Gourry saw was Lina's fist into his face.

Zelgadis looked at the familiar sight before him. "Sometimes never change."

"Lina-san! Please stop! You're going to hurt poor Gourry-sama!" Sylphiel exclaimed as she tried to pull Lina off Gourry.

After a few minutes Lina gave up and got off Gourry. Unfortunately, Gourry decided to ask another question. "Oi… what's a finance again?" His question was promptly answered with another a fist to his face.

...

Phibrizzo looked in horror at the event that unfolded before him. "It' can't be! The Giga Slave… that spell… it doesn't just call upon power from you? This can't be… this can't be! I thought the Giga Slave only drew power from you! How can you be here?" Phibrizzo screamed from the floor he sat on.

The Lord of Nightmares looked at him and stated, "my mind is my power. My power is my mind. When uncorrupted by other elements, my mind is my pure power."

Phibrizzo knew his end was at hand. Phibrizzo stood and laughed. "I honesty never expected this to happen. After finally having my wishes so close to being fulfilled, to have this sudden reversal waiting for me at the end! My… my plan! To have this happen to it… All my calculations… My plan, with all my perfectly set schemes! So close to its fruition! So close to its fruition…"

...

Lina gasped as she bolted up in bed. It seemed as if every time she went to sleep she saw more of what happened when she was controlled by the Lord of Nightmares. She couldn't tell anyone else about what she saw. She wasn't sure how much the others remembered and it would only worry them. The last thing she needed was a team in panic due to dreams she had. She raised her arms above her head and stretched. It was another day and she had to get out of the town quickly.

Her thoughts focused on single phrase. My mind if my power; my power in my mind. When uncorrupted by other elements, my mind is my pure power. The answers she searched for was related to what the Lord of Nightmares had said. The only problem was to figure out how.

...

Lina tapped her fingers impatiently at the table. Even though her family owned a restaurant she was not going to eat there. She wanted to hurry up at eat and leave Zefelia without looking back. The waitress finally appeared with plates full of food. Before she was able to place the food on the table Gourry and Lina grabbed food and began to stuff it in their mouth.

Other customers watched on with horror at the sounds that came from the table. A black haired man got up and headed over to the table. Lina saw him approach and dropped the fork full of food on the floor. He found her, it was Bob.

"Lina, my love, I waited for you this morning. I wanted to talk to you about our wedding," Bob said as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. He placed a bouquet of flowers next to her on the table.

Lina turned bright red and felt like she wanted to die. The next thing she knew strangers came to the table to congratulate them on their marriage. Lina turned an even brighter shade of red. She continued to turn a deeper shade of red until she couldn't take it anymore.

"We're not getting married! I can't stay here!" Lina shouted at him and to other diners. "If you think for a one minute-"

Lina was cut off by the sight of her elder sister, Luna. Luna walked over to the company's table. "You will not leave your finance again Lina."

"It's too dangerous for me to stay here," Lina said as she looked up at Luna who stood next to the table.

"What do you mean it is too dangerous?" Luna snapped back at her. "I am the one that protects this city and you dare say it is not safe here?"

Lina lowered her voice and stated, "the Lord of Nightmares is after me. That person earlier, Kakken, will not stop until she beats me."

Luna stood there silent for a few moments as she absorbed the information she just received. She did the first think that came to mind. She threw a fireball at Lina. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Luna screamed at her. She did not wait for a response and cast more magic at her. Lina did her best to avoid the attacks.

Gourry dodged a few attacks and pull out the Sword of Light as he took on the role of the protector. Gourry used the sword to deflect the spells.

Luna's eyes narrowed as she glared at Gourry. The spells stopped for the moment. Luna turned her attention back to Lina. "Involving yourself with an elf and here I thought better of you. I suggest you leave now before this town is in danger again because of you. However, as soon as you defeat the Lord of Nightmare, you are to come back. If you don't I will hunt you down myself."

...

An hour later Lina and company were on their way to the next town. Everyone was silent as they reflected on the events that unfolded.

"I can never go there again! My sister is crazy and she will torture me again!" Lina wailed. "I told you we never should have gone there in the first place! We didn't even get a chance to finish our food!"

"Oi, Lina… how come Luna is your sister and she has such large breasts and you not?"

Amelia grimaced. She had noticed that as well while they were at the house but she was smart enough to know not to say anything.

Once again Gourry found a fist in his face.

Zelgadis sighed and wondered on many times this happened already on their journey. A normal person would be able to learn from their mistakes and Gourry never did unless it had to do with battle. How can an expert swordsman be so clueless about the rest of life? These thoughts were interrupted by another voice.

"I'm surprised you've made it this far past Kakken, Lina-san". Xellos said as he appeared before everyone.

"What do you know about Kakken?" Lina asked as Xellos lowered himself to the ground.

"She's a young lady that was in the same predicament you are in; however, the Lord of Nightmares won is now her servant. Somehow I trust you wish not to have the same faith."

"Why are you so concerned about me?" Lina asked Xellos as she took a few steps closer to him.

"It's simply really. You do not benefit the mazoku if you are dead." Xellos said with a smile.

...

That is it for Act 3. Act 4 should be out later this year entitled, "Anguish! Lina Hurt by the Sword Light!"


	4. Act 4: Anguish! Lina Hurt by the Sword

Broken Nightmares

Act 4: Anguish! Lina Hurt by the Sword Light!

By: Sora Kazeno

As always feedback is welcome.

* * *

Zelgadis was silent as he continued his travels with his companions. His thoughts focused on what Xellos had said in order to keep Lina alive. Why would the Lord of Nightmares send someone to kill Lina? Something did not add up. The Lord of Nightmare could have easily killed Lina that day against Phibrizzo. Why did Xellos constantly appear? What is his role in all of this? He needed to talk to Sylphiel alone. He also needed to ask Sylphiel what Lina had met by sealing the Giga Slave.

The unexpected happened next, Luna reappeared before them with a smirk on her lips. Her gaze shifted from Lina to Gourry. Lina felt her stomach drop.

"What are you doing here?" Lina asked as she felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of her sister.

"I wasn't done talking with you yet Lina." Luna said as she walked closer to her. "What I don't understand is how you could be so careless and lose control over a spell as dangerous as the Giga Slave. When magic like that is used you must be able to focus all of your energy and concentrate. What made you lose your concentration?"

Lina was silent unsure of how to answer the question. Her eyes shifted over to Gourry and then back to the floor.

Before Lina could respond Luna spoke. "Of course, for him… you sacrificed all that you were … all to save that man's life..."

Zelgadis' head snapped up at the phrase. Those words were once spoken by the Lord of Nightmares after Hellmaster was defeated. This was not a coincidence. That was not Luna. "Lina!" Zelgadis exclaimed, "that's not Luna!"

Lina looked over at Zelgadis confused by his outburst.

That split second was all she needed. Luna smiled and waived her hand as a golden sword of energy appeared in her raised right hand. As she moved her arm down to her said her appearance changed from Luna to Kakken. She ran toward her pray, Lina.

Gourry didn't hesitant and readied his own sword, "Light come forth!" A blue light erupted from the base of the sword as Gourry charged at Kakken. He had a matter of seconds before Kakken reached Lina.

The sound of the commotion made Lina turned her head toward the noise just in time to see Kakken mere inches from her. She did not have time to prepare a spell to save her let know pull out her own sword to attempt to defend herself. She heard Gourry shout her name as he approached her as well to the right side.

The next few moments seemed to move in slow motion before Lina's eyes. Kakken was in front of her Gourry to her side. A clash of energies from the swords was heard and Lina felt a sharp pain in her side. Lina fell forward into Gourry. The pain in her abdomen continued to increase.

"LINA-SAN!" Amelia yelled as she rushed to her side.

Kakken laughed at the scene before her. "I might have missed but it seems Gourry beat me to the punch! I guess I should really be thanking you for making my job easier!" Kakken gestured with her right hand and her sword vanished.

"Lina!" Gourry shouted as he studied her face. Her eyes were closed and she was unresponsive. Gourry slowly lowered Lina down to the ground as Amelia collapsed on the ground next to them. She wasted no time and began to cast a healing spell. Gourry noticed the blood on his clothes. His stomach began to feel queasy knowing it was Lina's blood.

Kakken frowned. She knew they would try to heal Lina right away but if she could take out some of her companions the job would be easier and a bit more fun. She looked over at Gourry. "Ironic isn't it? The great protector turns out to be the one that harms her?"

Kakken words angered Gourry. He stood to face her, his eyes determined to strike back. His attention shifted for a moment as a purple blur fell to the floor beside him. It was Sylphiel assisting Amelia.

Zelgadis moved forward to stand next to Gourry along with Naaga. Naaga and Lina may not have always gotten along but if it was going to put to an end to Lina Inverse it was going to her.

Planning an attack was never Naaga's strong point. She struck back first, "RUNE FLARE!"

Kakken out stretched her hand in front of her a golden ball of energy formed and shielded her from the attack. She had forgotten that Naaga was also a colored sorceress, though not as powerful as Lina, could prove to be a nuisance.

Gourry turned to Amelia and Sylphiel, "get Lina out of here."

"But it's too dangerous to move her yet Gourry-sama. Her wounds have been fully closed yet," Sylphiel explained.

"But if we don't move her she'll be in danger from Kakken," Amelia murmured and she tried to determine the best course of action. Amelia surveyed her surroundings; in the distance she only saw more trees. They were still between cities and the closest city was behind them, Zefelia. They were running out of time. Amelia looked at Sylphiel, it was now or never. "I am going to cast a protection spell and I need you to cast Raywing so we can get out of here as fast as possible."

"But Lina-san…" Sylphiel said as she looked down at Lina's body. The ground shook next to her. Zelgadis was on his knee with his sword horizontal in front of his body. He was doing his best to block any attacks from Kakken to prevent injury to the others. "All right. Whenever you are ready Amelia-san."

Amelia looked around at the others, they couldn't last much longer. They where on the defensive to attack them; it was only a matter of time before Kakken would over power them. If they did not have to protect them, they might stand a chance. "WINDY SHILED!"

Kakken had been in the middle of preparation for another attack when she heard Amelia's spell. Confused she stopped to see what the duo had planned.

As much as it pained her, Sylphiel stopped healing Lina to cast her own spell. "RAYWING!" In a blur the sphere of wind flew off into the forest. They were going to stay low in order to make it harder for Kakken to follow them; the only hard part was to navigate the trees which surrounded them.

Kakken's eyes narrowed this was an unforeseen turn of events. Her prey was on the verge of escaping. What happened next was even more unexpected.

Xellos appeared before Kakken with his staff out stretched.

"What do you want Xellos?" Kakken demanded as she attempted to move around him.

"I'm stopping you from breaking the rules L-sama has given you. You alone must defeat Lina Inverse," Xellos explained as his eyes shifted below him toward Gourry, Zelgadis, and Naaga.

"And I will!" Kakken shouted back at him. "Out of my way they are escaping! I have her right where I want her!"

"It does not work like that. You must defeat her, not someone that "accidentally" hurts her," Xellos responded back with a smile on his face. "I was told to remind you, you can not be free if you break the rules."

Kakken was no longer smug, her eyes narrowed. She was so close earlier to defeat Lina if only Gourry hadn't gotten in her way. "What does She wish?"

"Return another day to fulfill your agreement on the correct terms," Xellos explained. He lowered his gaze to address the three below. "You've caught quite a break today."

"Fine," Kakken hissed, "this is far from over!" Kakken disappeared in a shimmer of golden light.

"The Lord of Nightmares takes rules very seriously. I guess you are lucky it was not Kakken that struck Lina," Xellos said as he faced the others.

"Why are you helping us?" Zel asked as he glared up at Xellos. There was always a hidden motive behind Xellos' actions.

"Why? Well…" Xellos paused for a moment before he raised a finger to his lips, "Sore wa himitsu desu." With a smile he vanished without another word.

"Now that that is over with, we need to find Lina," Naaga said as she turned to face the direction Amelia and Sylphiel and fled to with Lina.

"We should probably split up to cover more ground," Zel directed the others. "We need to find them as soon as possible."

"I'll find them in a matter of moments," Naaga said with a smile.

"How are you going to do that?" Zelgadis asked confused.

"Simple. Amelia and I used to play a game when we were growing up. When you were tired of hiding you send out a signal so the other sister could find you," Naaga said as a ball of energy formed in her hands. "Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand! LIGHTING!" A small ball of light floated upward from Naaga's hand.

Zelgadis was at a lost of words and the mention of sister caught him by surprise. The two were extremely dissimilar.

Once the ball of light rose high enough in the area Naaga cast another spell. "BOMB SPRID!" Naaga called out as fire in the formed in her hands. The fire rearranged itself into the shape of an arrow and grew brighter in color. With a mere gesture of her hand the arrow soared in the sky and collided with the ball of light creating a bright orange color.

Within minutes a ball of white light rose in the distance. It shone brightly for a few moments before it disappeared.

"They are back there," Naaga said as she pointed northwest.

"I can't believe you and Amelia are sisters," Zelgadis said quietly.

Naaga responded back with her trademark laugh.

Gourry remained silent as the events unfolded around him.

* * *

Sylphiel became startled at the bright orange explosion in the sky. For a moment she stopped her effort to heal Lina to see what caused the display in the sky.

"The battle is over," Amelia stated as she stood up.

"How do you know?" Sylphiel asked confused.

"It's a system Naaga and developed growing up to find each other when we used to play together in Seiryuun before she left," explained Amelia as a white ball of energy formed in her hands. The ball raised to the sky and shown brightly for a few moments before it disappeared. They were lucky the sun had already started to set or it would have been even more difficult to locate each other.

"You used to play together when you were younger?" Sylphiel asked, surprised by her statement.

"She's my elder sister," Amelia explained. She was silent after that statement as her attention returned to Lina.

* * *

A white ball of light shown brightly in the air before it dispersed. "This way," Naaga stated as she began to walk toward the light.

Gourry was silent as he followed Naaga and Zelgadis. His thoughts focused on Lina and everything that had happened. He couldn't believe what had taken place. He felt as if he had been careless. He was unsure how he would be able to face Lina.

No one spoke as the trio continued to walk. Every now and then lights appeared in the sky to help lead the way to the other party.

The silence was finally broken when Naaga spoke, "Amelia!" She waited a few moments to see if there was a response. It was very faint but they were headed in the right direction.

* * *

Sylphiel felt relieved when the party finally merged again.

Zelgadis kneed down besides Amelia and asked her, "how is Lina?"

"Lina-san is okay but she will still need time to heal," Amelia explained to everyone.

"It is best if we do not move Lina-san," Sylphiel said as she observed their surroundings. "We should stay here for the night."

Gourry was silent and continued to stare at Lina's form fast asleep. He felt tormented and was unable to speak.

Sylphiel noticed the look on his face and stood next to him. "Gourry-sama don't blame yourself for this! It is all that other women's fault! You were protecting her!" Sylphiel said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Lina got hurt because of me," Gourry quietly said. He shrugged Sylphiel's hand off his arm. Gourry silently turned and walked away from the group.

"Should we follow him?" Amelia asked as she followed his retreating from with her eyes.

"No. He needs some time right now. Besides we need to step up camp here." Zelgadis said as he viewed the surroundings. "We'll need fire, food, and water."

"Camping?" Naaga exclaimed. "You expect me to stay out here with such delicate skin?" Naaga questioned as she extended her arm as if to show off her appearance.

Amelia was not in the mood for her sister's antics. "Then go somewhere else! We're more worried about Lina-san than you not wanting to camp out for one night!"

Naaga fell silent and she reminisced about the days events. Someone had to stay with Lina and Sylphiel had the strongest healing magic of the group. That would leave Amelia and Zelgadis to find wood and food for the night if she left. It became apparent what needed to happen. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Kakken was enraged at the recent events. She had forgotten the rules of engagement. She must be the one to defeat Lina. She was injured by accident by someone else which did violate the rules the Lord of Nightmare had set.

The Lord of Nightmares had made it clear it would be impossible for Kakken to be free if she did not defeat Lina and did not follow the rules given to her that been developed since ancient times.

Her freedom was worth following the rules.

Kakken's next task was to determine when and where to plan her next attack. The group was traveling to a destination of some sort or they attempted to run from her. But it seemed like it was the first of the two options. What was it Lina so desperately needed?

* * *

Zelgadis continued to stare at the fire before him as he reflected on the next course of action. Amelia and Sylphiel had just switched roles and Sylphiel now sat next to him. This was his chance to ask her.

"What does it mean when someone seals a spell?" Zelgadis asked his eye not moving from the fire.

"It depends on how powerful the magic that is to be sealed and the level of the one that attempts to seal it. Sealing a spell for any reason is very dangerous and it requires mastery in black magic," Sylphiel said as she attempted to avoid the enviable question. Sylphiel sat quietly for a moment; she realized it could not be avoided.

"This is about Lina-san, isn't it?"

Zelgadis smiled, "I guess I don't have to walk around the topic any more. Based on what you have said, the Giga Slave would be difficult to seal and that is why we need to find this book."

"The odds of Lina-san being able to seal the Giga Slave are very small. If she were to seal the spell she would probably not survive."

"This doesn't make sense. If she were to seal the spell it would probably kill her and she doesn't defeat Kakken, Kakken would kill her. Why is it beneficial for her to seal the spell?"

"As it stands now Lina-san would not be able to defeat Kakken with using powerful magic… magic she might not be able to control."

"Her plan is to act the martyr. If she were cast the Giga Slave and lose control the world is in danger. If she were to seal the Giga Slave it would stop Kakken and she might survive," Zelgadis said as he thought out loud. "What is the process for sealing magic?"

"I don't know. The only black magic spell I learned was the Dragon Slave. Magic at that level can only be found in two places: the Claire Bible, or in the book of the Necronomicon," Sylphiel explained. She knew Zelgadis would look after Lina and be able to understand the seriousness of the situation. She was glad she was able to inform him of Lina's plan.

"So I guess we continue to head to Mipross… until we find another alternative," said Zelgadis. "I guess we don't have—". He ended his sentence abruptly as the sounds of footsteps approached them.

"Gourry-san hasn't returned yet," Amelia spoke quietly. "I think we should look for him."

Sylphiel held her breath as a number thoughts raced through her mind. "I'll go with you."

"Stay here with Lina, Sylphiel. I'll go with Amelia. If Lina wakes up she'll need your help," Zelgadis directed Sylphiel. "You have the strongest healing magic of all of us." Zelgadis quickly stood up before she could argue. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

Sylphiel continued to wait as the time pasted. She wasn't sure how long ago Amelia and Zelgadis left. A noise behind her made her jump. Lina began to stir. A wave of relief rushed through Sylphiel. The only question was what kind of condition Lina was in.

Lina slowly opened her eyes and it took her a moment to focus. "Sylphiel!" Lina said as she attempted to sit up.

Sylphiel gently held Lina back. "Don't try to sit up yet. You're too weak from the battle."

Imagines came to Lina's mind. "Gourry…Where is he?" Lina asked.

Sylphiel became silent and frowned. "He left a while ago. Amelia-san and Zelgadis-san went to look for him. They should be back soon."

"I have to help them look!" Lina said as sat up. She bite her lip as the pain shot up through her body. She tried her best to ignore it as she winced. She took a deep breath as she waited for the pain to subside.

"There's nothing you can do for him right now," said Sylphiel as she tried to calm her. "I'm sure he'll return soon with Amelia-san and Zelgadis-san."

Lina ignored Sylphiel's plead. She pushed a few blankets to side that once covered her. She felt her body's protest but she had to find him, with legs shaking she began to stand up. With a sudden serge of energy she moved pass Sylphiel and out of the tent. There she found Zelgadis and Amelia. Her eyes quickly scanned the scene before her but she didn't see him.

"Where is Gourry?" Lina asked.

Amelia was quiet for a moment. She knew Lina wasn't going to like the answer but it was obvious Gourry was not with him. "We came back to check on you and …"

"You didn't find him yet," Lina stated flatly.

"You need to stay here," Zelgadis said as he turned his attention to Lina.

"I don't _need_ to do anything," Lina shot back at him. "I'm going to find Gourry." Lina began to walk away from the camp.

"Let us go with you Lina-san!" Amelia excited as she headed toward her.

"I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I need to clobber him anyway," Lina said with a grin.

* * *

Lina had stopped for a few minutes to catch her breath. She was weaker than she thought she was as she leaned against a tree. She had an idea where Gourry might be. She closed her eyes and focused on the sounds around her. She grew up near this forest and spent a lot time here. If anyone could find Gourry it would be here. She continued to focus and finally heard the faint sound she searched for, the river.

A short time later Lina arrived at the river. Gourry sat with his back toward her with a fishing line. She slowly approached him as she thought of what to say. She sat down next to Gourry without a word.

Gourry jumped at the movement he saw out of the corner of his eye. He was a highly trained swordsman yet he let someone get so close to him without his notice. It was an event that rarely happened. Gourry moved to his right to put more distance between them.

It was clear to Lina, Gourry felt horrible about what happened. "I don't blame you for what happened," Lina said as she stared out at the river with Gourry. "In fact I owe you. You saved me life," Lina said she turned to face him. "You're a pretty good protector."

"You never should have been hurt," Gourry said his eyes downcast. "It was because of me."

"And because of you I'm still alive. Kakken could have killed me back there."

Gourry was silent. A tug at his line turned his attention to the fishing line. With a quick movement the fish was removed from the water and joined a growing pile of fish to Gourry's right. Lina's eyes bugged out at the size of the fish pile. There must have been at least 25 fish.

Gourry turned his focus to Lina for the first time since she sat down next to him. "I was afraid of losing you," Gourry spoke quietly.

Lina felt a lump in her throat form. "That is how I felt against Hellmaster," Lina said. "But no matter what I didn't give up. We can't give up against Kakken and I'm going to need your help against her," Lina said with a smile.

Gourry's next action caught her off guard. He hugged her.

* * *

"Do you think Lina-san found Gourry-sama yet?" Sylphiel asked the others. She had begun to grow anxious. "Maybe we should start to look for them?"

A noise made the trio look up toward the direction Lina had left. A moment later two figures emerged.

"Lina-san! Gourry-san!" Amelia exclaimed as she rushed toward them. "Lina-san, where did you find him? We looked everywhere!"

"He was by the river and he caught a lot of fish!" Lina said triumphantly. Her stomach growled and she realized she had not eaten in a while.

"How did you know where he was?" Zelgadis asked Lina as she approached camp.

"I had a feeling…" Lina spoke quietly. "Food! Gourry start cooking!"

* * *

It did not take long for the group to eat their fill. Tomorrow would be another day of traveling before reaching Atlas City. Everyone went to sleep since it was only a matter of time before daybreak and the continuation of their journey.

Unfortunately for Lina, sleep was not as restful as she had hoped. Her dreams continued to consist of the same vision, her battle against Hellmaster.

"My plan, with all my perfectly set schemes! So close to its fruition! So close to it's fruition!" Phibrizzo yelled at the Lord of Nightmares. He was in shock since his plan did not succeed. He continued his rant. "I want to be destroyed! I want to be destroyed…" Phibrizzo continued to shout at her.

His body slumped. "Destruction…? Yes…" An idea came to mind and he held onto that belief in hopes of turning the situation around. "Destruction is the ultimate wish for any Mazoku. That's what you created us for! But this destruction shall consume all things!"

Phibrizzo began to gather power as he continued his rant. "It shall consume the entire world! I understand now, Mother!" The look on Phibrizzo's face was one of glee. It was up to him to fulfill the destruction.

"That girl is too small a vessel for you! Too small. That's why I have to destroy her. I'll free you. I'll set your power free! All the world! Let the world be destroyed with me!" Phibrizzo exclaimed as he struck the Lord of Nightmares. His energy hit the Lord of Nightmares as a last effort to complete the destruction. What happened next he did not expect.

Lina's eyes snapped open. 'He tried to destroy my body to free the Lord of Nightmares.' Lina slowly sat up. She looked around at her surroundings and saw Amelia and Sylphiel sound asleep. 'I would hate to see what would happened if the Giga Slave is cast again.' Attempting sleep at this point seemed like a futile effort. Lina slowly rose and headed for the exit of the tent. She hoped fresh air would calm her nerves and she thought about her upcoming battles with Kakken and what she would tell the others once she had the Necronomicon. It was possible she would die either way but if she failed to seal the Giga Slave it would only cost her life versus risking the world.

Lina exited the tent and was surprised to see Gourry sitting in front of the fire. He poked the logs with a stick. She was hesitant to approach him at first due to recent events. After a moment she realized it was silly. She sat down next to him without a word.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand there," Gourry said not movement an inch.

Lina felt her heart pound. She thought she had been really quiet but then again this was Gourry. Gourry was well trained and could hear things a great distance away. "So… how are you doing…?" Lina asked as she broke the silence.

"Fine," Gourry said as he continued to stare at the fire. "Problems sleeping?"

"…Yeah" Lina murmured. "Gourry, how much do you remember …. that day with the Lord of Nightmares against Phibrizzo?"

"I remember I almost lost you and I vowed to never let it happen again."

Lina blushed at his comment and her face began to turn crimson.

"I mean what kind of body guard am I if I can't protect you from a little kid?"

Lina smirked. 'If only he knew how powerful that "little kid" was! But this is Gourry I'm not going to try to explain it to him.'

"What was the big black thing?" asked Gourry.

"I don't remember the big black thing… I would remember parts of the battle. Bits of it have been coming back to me…" Lina said as her voice trailed off. She hadn't planned on telling anyone about the nightmares she had recently. But when she talked to Gourry things seemed to just flow out of her. Gourry wouldn't remember everything she told him anyway. Lina yawned. She felt more relaxed after she spoke with him. "I'm going to try to get some more sleep." Lina stated as she stood up.

Gourry nodded. "Good night."

* * *

Amelia wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was hotter out than she expected. She had hoped it would have been cooler as they approached Atlas City since it is a city by the coast. Unfortunately, it just happened to be a hot and humid day.

"This is ridiculous!" Lina shouted at no one in particular. "It's too hot out here!"

"We won't arrive in Atlas City until sometime tomorrow. Complaining about the heat will only make this worse," Zelgadis stated as he attempted to not lose his cool. Out of all the traveling companions the heat was the hardest on him.

The only thing that could make this moment any better was the appearance of a rather mysterious guest the group was too familiar with, Xellos.

"My, what a day to travel by foot," Xellos said as he floated above the others.

"And what do we owe the honor of seeing you again?" Lina said as she shifted her gaze to stare at Xellos. "Did you come to keep an eye on us again?"

"I have to since you're teammate almost killed you the other day," Xellos spat with a smirk on his face. "After all if you can't rely on your own teammates to protect you, who can you rely on?"

Gourry's fist clenched as tried to hold back his anger from Xellos' comment. Thought he knew Xellos was right. If it wasn't for Xellos, Kakken would have killed Lina within a matter of seconds after the event happened.

Lina on the other hand, was not thinking as calmly as Gourry for once. She did what came natural to her. She cast magic on her opponent, "FIREBALL!"

Xellos disappeared just in time to avoid the spell. Xellos reappeared next to Lina his lips not far some her ear so he could whisper, "she knows what you're planning to do, Lina. You will regret it."

The color in Lina's face drained. Her mind froze at the last 4 words Xellos whispered.

Xellos disappeared again.

* * *

Another act finished! The next should be out early Spring. It is a slow process but it is hard to find time to write. Be on the look out for Act 5: Shipwreck! Battle at Sea


	5. Act 5: Shipwreck! Battle at Sea

Broken Nightmares

Act 5: Shipwreck! Battle at Sea

By: Sora Kazeno

As always feedback is welcome.

Lina felt her knees give as she collapsed to the ground. Amelia rushed to her side to check on her. "Lina-san!" Amelia exclaimed as she placed her hands on Lina's shoulders. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Lina's complexion was pale. Whatever Xellos had told her had her scared. She seemed frozen in place. 'She knows.' Lina had hoped she had the element of surprise. If the Lord of Nightmares knew where they were headed it meant Kakken knew as well. Her plan had to continue. They didn't have much time left. She didn't have much time left.

Lina stood up abruptly and attempted to push her thoughts to the side. "We need to get going."

Hours had past. The group was still silent as they thought about the morning events. Atlas City was less than a mile away. The thought of food began to perk the group up.

"Last time we were here we ate at this one place and they had a lot of food," Gourry said out loud. "I want to go there again but I don't remember where it is."

"I'm sure we'll find it," Sylphiel reassured him. She couldn't stand the silence any more. She needed to talk to someone about something, anything. "What did the place look like?"

Lina's mind focused on the past few days and what she planned to accomplish in the future. She had to make it to Mipross. She was afraid the Lord of Nightmares might appear herself to stop Lina if it came to that. However, if the Lord of Nightmares believed Kakken could defeat Lina the Lord of Nightmares would stay back and watch. What role did Xellos play in all of this? The mazoku wanted to keep her alive… but how could that be if Xellos serves under the Lord of Nightmares? Kakken wants to be freed from the Lord of Nightmares and can be free if she defeats her. But Xellos has stopped Kakken from killing her! All of these thoughts became too much for Lina.

"AGHH! THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Lina yelled out as her hands shot up and she held her head. Lina thought she had it all planned out it. Everything was so simple. She was going to seal the spell or die trying. Sealing the spell would grant her temporary power and hopefully enough to seal it… in theory. No one has ever tried this.

"Oi, Lina?" Gourry said, "where did we eat last time?" Gourry asked completed oblivious to Lina's outcry.

A teardrop appeared on the side of everyone's face.

The sight of Atlas City made Amelia sigh. Naaga had gone ahead since she refused to camp out. She was hopping she could avoid her. Atlas City was pretty big and if they weren't going to be there too long… she smiled. She cringed. The two already began to run into the town looking for food. Lina and Gourry usually drew attention this way. Amelia sighed, It never took long before Lina joined Gourry. Amelia hung her head.

"Ah!" Lina said happily as she patted her full stomach. "Everything is much better after a meal." She sat there quietly for a few moments before she stood up. "Ne, Amelia we need to secure passage to Mipross."

Amelia was surprised Lina asked her to go with her. "But Lina-san…"

Lina turned around to face her, "Seyruun can afford to send us!" Lina exclaimed as she held up two fingers to form a victory sign.

Amelia tear dropped at the gesture.

There was nothing but darkness. Yet through the darkness everything could still be seen. Phibrizzo stared in shock at the scene before him. His attack was absorbed by the Giga Slave. The darkness began to vanish back into light.

The Lord of Nightmares stood there unharmed in Lina's form. "Only my mind exists in this place." She raised her hand to point at him, "you, who so desperately seeks destruction, as you wish, you shall be destroyed." The black ball of energy disappeared from her hand.

With a flick of her hand Phibrizzo felt unbelievable pain. He screamed at the pain continued to increase. He felt to the ground writhing in pain. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He had planned everything so perfectly. We wanted to destroy the world yet he was the one about to be destroyed.

The Lord of Nightmares raised her hand in Phibrizzo's direction and the left side of his body was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

'No…' Phibrizzo thought to himself and he felt his life force leaving him. 'This isn't what I wanted…'

The city of Sairaag began to vanish and the souls within could finally be at peace. Phibrizzo no longer had hold over them. Sylphiel father looked up before he vanished with the rest.

Lina's heart hammered in her chest. She wanted to know when the visions would stop. Each vision revealed more and more of that day. The images of Phibrizzo's face would not leave her mind's eye. Her gut told her it was important but she could not figure out why. She glanced at her possession and thought back to the last time she was on Mipross. She wasn't even sure where the book was, all she knew the book was on the island and she had to find it.

Amelia had booked passage for everyone on a tourist boat to help them "blend in". Mipross was a day and a half journey. During those two days Zel needed to learn as much as he could about spell sealing from Sylphiel or Lina. His understanding of this magic was powerful and dangerous, similar to the type of magic Rezo experimented with. Zelgadis gathered his belonging and headed downstairs.

Zelgadis didn't have to wait long until the rest of the group to join him.

Amelia continued to look around the inn frantically for Naaga. She sighed in relief at her absence. "The ship will be leaving soon, we have to hurry."

The open sea felt calming to Lina. She felt calmer but she still did not have any answers. She was missing a key piece. A noise behind her made her turn pale. Only 1 person laughed like that. She didn't have to turn around to know Naaga was behind her.

"I see you have your back to me again," Naaga said as she gloated behind her being her greatest rival. "Did you think I wouldn't know what ship you were on!" Naaga continued to talk but Lina didn't pay attention. After a few more minutes Naaga finally realized she was being ignored. "Hey! You can't just ignore me!"

Lina did what came natural to her. She raised her finger and haphazardly threw a fireball at her. It was a low level spell since they were on a wooden ship after all. Lina walked away leaving Naaga twitching on the ground.

Mipross was a popular tourist attraction due to the world class resort springs. Lina was betting on being able to blend in with the crowd to some degree. It wasn't her style but she needed to try her best to not draw attention to herself.

"Lina, we need to talk," Zelgadis said as he approached her.

Lina felt a lump form in her throat. She knew this would happen sooner or later. Zel was the best strategist in the group and the most knowledgeable when it came to dangerous magic. He had too much personal experience in the matter.

"What do you want?" Lina asked trying to not sound anxious. She was going to try her best to brush it off as if sealing a spell was no big deal.

"I spoke with Sylphiel about what you are planning to do and it is very dangerous. No one has ever been able to seal a spell before. Those that have tried have died," Zel said as he continued to walk forward until he stood next to her.

"There is always a first for everything!" Lina said with a smile. The look on Zelgadis' face told her he wasn't buying her act. "That is why we have to find the book. The book holds the key to the magic. No one has found the book yet and that it why they weren't successful."

"And what if we don't find the book?" asked Zelgadis.

"We will find the book," Lina assured him. "I know a few people on Mipross that owe me. I'm sure they will be glad to repay the favor." Lina smiled, "We seal the spell, no problem."

"What are you going to do differently than the others that had tried and failed? There are no second chances," said Zelgadis. Lina always attempted to be confident in everything she had done; however, she sometimes bites off more than she can handle.

"I'll have the book. That will be the difference. Besides they don't make anyone a colored sorceress," said Lina with a wink. "You worry about Kakken finding us and I'll worry about the rest, okay?" Lina left the deck and Zelgadis to his thoughts.

Zelgadis knew he received all the information he could from Lina. He had to find out the rest by himself. He would talk to Sylphiel again.

It didn't take Zel long to find her. "I was wondering if I could continue the conversation we had the other day," Zelgadis said as he approached her.

"I don't know how much help I can be," Sylphiel said. Her voice was low. It was apparent she wasn't too comfortable discussing this topic.

"What is the process of sealing a spell? My understanding is that a spell would be cast to seal another spell. But that seems too simple. Anyone could seal a spell for basic magic."

"That is not correct," Sylphiel stated. "Basic spells as you call them can not be sealed."

Zel gave her a questioning look signifying he did not understand the difference between the two.

"A basic spell such as "lighting" or "raywing" do not draw power from a higher being." Sylphiel explained. "When magic is summoned from a higher being a small fraction of that person is brought to this world. Power from the Lord of Nightmares was drawn by means of the Giga Slave. Miscasting the spell led to the Lord of Nightmares taking a physical form though temporarily. When Gaav was defeated by Hellmaster, what happened to the spell Gaav Flare?"

"It could never be summoned again since Gaav ceased to be," Zelgadis explained as he began to understand where Sylphiel was heading with the discussion.

"If a spell is like the Giga Slave, the Lord of Nightmares will not be able to be summoned to this world," explained Sylphiel.

"Somehow I don't think the Lord of Nightmares is going to sit by and let that happen," Zelgadis said as his gaze turned to the other passengers. "We have to keep an eye on out for Kakken."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," a hooded figure said as Lina sat down across the table from him. "You've been searching this entire time and finally found me less than 2 hour before we reach Mipross. To what honor do I have the pleasure of talking to Lina Inverse about?" He smiled and his eyes seemed to gleam.

"You're familiar with this island and it's magic," Lina said as she lowered her voice. "I need to talk to you about black magic and how to seal a spell."

"It is no coincidence we are on the same ship. Sealing a spell is theoretical in practice only but it can not be done," He looked at her and stated, "you'd be a fool to try."

"But I have no other choice."

"What makes you believe this? Just what kind of trouble are you in?"

"… the Lord of Nightmares is after me."

"So it is true what they say. You are the new Lord of Nightmare's mark. I understand why you would wish to seal her magic but it will not solve anything. Sealing her magic is the one thing you must not do." Before the old man could say anything else he slumped down onto the table. Another figure stood above him. It didn't take long for Lina to determine who it was.

"Kakken. I was starting to wonder what took you so long to show up," Lina said as her eye shifted from the table to the woman before her.

"Did you really think could make it to Mipross without any incidents?" asked Kakken as she sneered at Lina.

"The thought crossed my mind," Lina said as hundreds of thoughts ran though her mind. She needed to from a plan quickly before the other passengers became at risk.

"Land ahead!" A sailor yelled to those on the deck. "Please gather all your belongings we will at land within the hour."

'Within the hour?' Lina thought to herself. She knew she didn't have much time. This was the distraction she needed to find the others. It took her seconds to find Gourry and Sylphiel.

"Lina-san, we're almost there; I'm really excited," Sylphiel said as Lina approached the duo.

"Kakken is here," Lina said to Gourry. "We don't have much time until she blows up the ship!" Her eyes quickly darted around in search of the others.

A high pitched scream caught Zel's attention. A woman stood staring at a hunched over hooded figure. Based on how the figure was sprawled on the table it was apparent they were no longer in this world. His eyes quickly searched for the one who could have cause it. Zelgadis took a deep breath as he realized Kakken was on the ship. His thought shifted as he formulated a plan to quickly have passengers exit the ship.

Crewman were assisting a few panicked passengers. Amelia realized what had happened and needed to expedite the process, she yelled at the top of her lungs. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE, THERE'S AN EVIL SORCERESS HERE!"

An elder man turned to face her, "what evil sorceress? No one can possibly be that bad."

Amelia hoped to avoid this but she yelled, "LINA INVERSE!"

The passenger yelled and screamed. Their mad dash to leave the ship created utter chaos. They mobbed the boats. A teardrop appeared next to Zelgadis' head. Not exactly the plan he had in mind, but it was effective.

Naaga laughed. "Yes run away from Lina's rival." Everyone continued to run past her. No one paid any attention to her as she continued to laugh.

Within minutes everyone had cleared the ship which left Kakken and the group. Kakken smiled she had them where she wanted them. "You have nowhere to run to Lina," Kakken raised her hand as a blue ball of energy formed. "It is time we finally end this game. DOLPH STRASH!"

Lina easily dodged the attack, the ship however, was not so fortunate. The energy created a hole in the deck. A rumble was heard from below. It could be assumed the attack made a hole in the ship and water was entering. "Is that the best you got?" Lina taunted as she casted a lighting spell to blind Kakken. "Now!"

Gourry sprung forward with the Sword of Light only to be blocked by Kakken.

"Did you really think I wouldn't see such a basic attack coming?" Kakken spat at them. "How naïve do you think I am?"

"Pretty naïve," Lina antagonized Kakken. Her plan was to frustrate the opponent to make defeat easier.

"This ends today! FIRESTORM!" Fireballs seemed to appear out of nowhere. Everyone did their best to dodge them, however, they were on a wooden ship, a sinking wooden ship now on fire.

Lina knew she had to end it quickly. "Everyone get out of here!" The orbs on her talismans lit up. "Lord of darkness of the four worlds, grant me all the power that you posses."

The others hesitated for a moment until they saw the look. It was a glimmer in her eye that caught their attention. She only had that look when she was about to cast Dragon Slave.

Amelia started to push Sylphiel and Gourry to the edge of the boat. "We have to leaver now."

"But Lina!" Gourry started to protest not fully comprehending what was going on.

"She's about to cast Dragon Slave," Amelia quietly explained to him. Without another word he jumped off the boat. He had too many close calls with the spell in the past.

Kakken observed the events before her. She wasn't about to sit back and let them carry out their plan. She quickly summed a fireball spell and directed it at Lina.

However, the attack was intercepted by Zelgadis. He had cast Astral Vine on his sword and used it to deflect the magic.

"Zel get out of here!" Lina yelled to him as the ball of fire energy continued to grow larger. "Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!"

The sound of the explosion was deafening. Wood and other debris flew through the air. Gourry stared at the scene for a moment his thoughts focused on Lina. He had to find her. "LINA!" He heard nothing. Amelia and Sylphiel where to his side as they grabbed on to debris to help keep them afloat.

"ZELGADIS-SAN! LINA-SAN!" Amelia yelled as she began to swim toward the remnants.

Kakken was nowhere to be found. Unfortunately 10 minutes had past and there was still no sign of Lina or Zelgadis either. Kakken must have escaped in the blast. The group was safe from her for the time being.

Lina pushed herself up onto a wooden plank. She let out a sign of relief; she could relax for a moment. Kakken had vanished in the middle of the explosion. Lina figured she had a little time before Kakken would try to attack the group again. During that time she needed to find the others and make it to Mipross.

Lina looked around at her surroundings and noticed Zelgadis was the only one that was close by. She wasn't surprised since Zelgadis was the last one on the ship with her.

Zel was relieved to see Lina. In the distance he could see land. He quickly swam over to her. "We need to get moving before she finds us."

"We don't have to worry about Kakken for now. She disappeared in the explosion. We aren't too far from Mipross. We can probably fly there. Only problem is I don't know which part of the island we will be on," Lina said as she glanced over at the lifeboats. "I want to get to Mipross before they do!"

A man yelled curses at the duo about his possession destroyed.

Everyone regrouped and quickly arrived on the island. They were surrounded by trees and too tired to fly anymore. All they needed was a guide.

Lina assumed it would be a lost cause but was willing to take a gamble. "Which way do we go to find Rowdy, Gourry?"

"Oi Lina, I have no idea where we are," Gourry said as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Your great plan was to ask him?" Zel asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Gourry-sama grew up here," Sylphiel stated as she came to his defense. "Gourry-sama hasn't been here for years."

"Jellyfish brains," Lina mumbled under her breath. "We might as well start moving,"

It did not take long for the group to realize they were not in an ordinary forest. A group of bandits saw the small group. They figured they would be an easy target. They quickly closed in and surrounded them.

"Give us everything you have!" The leader directed them. He had his sword raised ready to strike.

Gourry raised a hand to his head. He scratched the back of his head as he said, "there was something special about this forest, but I can't remember what it was."

"Now is not the time for that," Lina mumbled under her breath. She quickly sized them up with her eyes. A few spells and they would go running, no problem. "FIREBALL!"

Nothing happened. The others started at Lina.

The dark haired bandit leader laughed at her. "Did you really thing you could cast magic in this forest?"

"Oh yeah! This is the forest that magic doesn't work in!" Gourry said as he tapped his closed fist on his open hand.

Lina's eye twitched. She turned in his direction and stomped over to him. She hit him in the head as hard as she could. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT?"

"Not using magic is not going to stop us!" Amelia said gleefully, "not with justice on our side!"

Sylphiel took a step back. She knew she was powerless against them.

"Let's get 'em!" One of the bandits yelled to the leader.

Lina pulled out her dagger. It wasn't much but she needed something to defend herself with against the bandits. Gourry worked furiously to attach the blade to the hilt. Lina looked around at her companions and noticed one was missing again, Naaga. However, this was typical behavior for her. She pushed her thoughts to the side and focused on the task at hand.

Zel drew his sword as two bandits ran at him Zelgadis quickly blocked the first attack and turned to his right the other bandit attempted to strike him. The first bandit struck again and hit Zelgadis' side. His rock hard skin chipped the edges of the blade. The bandit took a few steps back as he stared at his sword.

Lina was holding up on her own. She was up against three bandits. They began to close in on her. She had to act quickly.

Gourry finally attached his sword into one piece. He was by Amelia and Sylphiel. Sylphiel kept her distance as much as she could. She knew she would only be in their way without her magic. She felt helpless.

Lina focused on the two bandits who struck at her first, she ignored the third, big mistake. Lina defended herself from the attack of the other two. She didn't see the punch to her stomach until it was too late. She doubled over as the wind was knocked out of her. She raised her head in time to the see the other bandit with his sword raised ready to strike her.

All of the sudden the bandit seemed to be thrown to the side by a blue haired swordsman. Lina blinked. He looked familiar to her even though she knew had never met him before. In the distance Gourry and Zelgadis finished the remaining bandits. The blue haired swordsman walked over to Lina to help her back up to her feet. She felt awkward by his actions.

"Thanks," Lina mumbled. She wasn't used to anyone helping her to her feet.

"No problem, Miss …?" His sentence trailed off.

"Lina."

"Lina? As in the Lina Inverse who saved the island from Joyrock?" The swordsman looked at her surprised.

"Umm, yeah," Lina said. She was surprised that anyone would actually be excited to meet her.

"I expected someone older," he stated. "My name is Drake," his facial expression quickly changed when he noticed something or rather someone behind her. He headed directly for them.

"What are you doing back here?" Drake asked Gourry and came up next to him.

"Hey!" Gourry said with a smile. "We're helping Lina find something since someone is after her."

By this time Lina had walked over to two. She was starting to make the connection just how similar the two looked in appearance.

"Gourry, that's enough. We need to get going. Which way do we go?" Lina asked him as she looked around at her surroundings. There were trees everywhere.

Gourry glanced to the right and rested his chin on his right knuckle. He appeared to be in deep thought. He continued to stare into the forest. The others waited and watched. Gourry moved his hand from under his chin to behind his head as he turned around to face Lina. "I have no idea."

A vain twitched in Lina's head as her hand clenched. Her temper matched her fiery hair. She slugged Gourry in the face. The others watched on hopelessly. They weren't surprised Gourry didn't know where he was going. He usually didn't.

Drake stared at the scene before him. He wasn't sure what he more confused by Gourry not remembering where he lived for the sight of a four foot petite girl beating Gourry up. The confused passed and became anger. His thoughts focused on one thing. "Grandfather never should have given you the Sword of Light."

Zelgadis smirked. No wonder the two looked similar.

".. wait you guys are brothers?" Lina asked once she stopped beating up Gourry. She turned to look at Drake and it clicked. He looked like a younger version of Rowdy.

The next act will be out later this year. Act 6: Keep Going! Journey Threw Mipross.


	6. Act 6: : Keep Going! Journey Through Mip

Broken Nightmares

Act 6: Keep Going! Journey Through Mipross

By: Sora Kazeno

Lina seemed dumbfound by the revelation. The difference between Gourry and Drake were night and day. What amazed her even more was the idea that Gourry was trusted with the Sword of Light, a very powerful and rare weapon. Though Gourry was an excellent swordsman bright he was not.

The forest was dim and offered little light. A spell would easily offset the darkness. "Lighting." Nothing happen. Lina raised an eyebrow in confusion before she remembered magic didn't work in the forest. She balled up her fists in frustration. "We need to get out of here." Lina stated flatly as she turned her attention to Drake. "Which way do we go to get out of here?"

Drake smiled, "It's not that far. We can get there in a matter of hours. I know the shortest path there."

Although he knew the shortest path to take, the journey seemed to take forever to Lina. She continued to be amazed by Gourry's memory. Gourry is not the sharpest canyon in the box but he should at least remember where he lived!

Gourry glanced wide eyed at the forest around him as if he had never been here before. The group stopped at a small pond to rest and drink water. Gourry surveyed his surroundings. He seemed to be in deep concentration as he started at an opening across the pond. He continued to stare at the path.

"Gourry, do you know where that leads?" Lina asked as stood next to him.

Gourry didn't respond at first. He continued to stare straight ahead. Lina waited another moment. He stood there like a statue. "Gourry…" Lina said as she poked his arm. Still nothing. She took a few steps forward to face him. An air bubble was expanding and deflating from his nose. He felt asleep standing up. Lina felt her anger rise. She did what comes natural to her. She punched him in the face. "DON'T FALL ASLEEP STANDING UP!"

Amelia and Zelgadis tear dropped at the display. Thought this was nothing new for them seeing the same thing happen over and over during the journey it grew tiresome.

"Poor Gourry-san," Amelia quietly said.

"Gourry-sama!" Sylphiel exclaimed as she rushed over to his side. She quickly checked him over for any injuries. "Are you hurt?"

Lina mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

Drake turned his attention to the path Gourry had fallen asleep as he stared at the winding path. He realized why Gourry originally looked the muddied path. It led home. "We're almost there," said Drake and as he extended his right arm in their next direction. "Gourry actually remembered something. We don't have much farther to go once we cross the pond."

Lina ignored everything around her. Her thoughts focused on what she was going to say to Rowdy. Last time she saw him he vanished in front of her near a swamp that aged other life forces. She started to have second thoughts as she remembered what happened to the frog which had entered the swamp a few years before. The last thing she wanted was to fight Kakken as an old lady. She might as well not fight her if that happened. A slow moving lime green object caught her eye. She cringed for a moment and then ran screaming from the swamp.

The group stopped frozen for a moment as they attempted to determine the cause of Lina's sudden outburst. Then they saw the slimy bugs. Slugs. They had to cross around the swamp to continue forward. There was no other route; which meant finding Lina and hoping she wouldn't see any more slugs in the process.

An explosion sounded in the background their attention was no longer on the slugs. Amelia and Zelgadis quickly used Raywing and flew into the forest to find Lina. Gourry pulled out the Sword of Light and quickly followed suit. His thoughts focused on Lina. The others remained where they were and watched their surroundings.

For the next few minutes everything was silent. The rustle of leaves turned their attention to the right. The rustling sound increased and a bush moved from side to side. The team prepared themselves to fight a rabbit that jumped out of the bush. Drake let out a sigh; he should have realized it was a small object based on the movement.

Drake immediately raised his guard when he heard more rustling. He listened for a moment. It was something large that was in a hurry. His eyebrow raised when he heard yelling, the voices of Lina and Gourry. They were yelling something he could not understand.

A loud blast erupted behind them. Within seconds they emerged. A tree was blasted from its roots followed by laugher of a woman. Kakken came into view. Zelgadis and Amelia landed next to Lina and Gourry.

Drake noticed the tension among the group and wondered who this woman was and why she was after them. Based on their posture she was someone to take seriously.

The woman smiled as she continued to walk forward. "Run and hide as much as you want Lina Inverse but sooner or later I will find you. It is only a matter of time until this cat and mouse game ends," Kakken said with a smirk on her face.

"Any ideas Lina?" Zelgadis asked her, his sword rose prepared to strike.

"I'm working on it," said Lina. "Buy me some time for right now. I'm probably going to have to case something big."

"You mean.." His voice trailed off.

"Not that one. There are other spells that also draws power from the Lord of Nightmares," Lina explained. "I have to cast an amplifier spell."

"We'll give you as much time as we can," Gourry said as he raised his sword. He looked over at Zelgadis and Amelia, they nodded their head. Gourry raced forward with Zelgadis behind him, his own sword raised.

"Do you really think a swordsman and 2 white magic users can stop me? A servant of the Lord of Nightmares? You are delusional!" She laughed and made a gesture with her hand to form a golden sword of energy. She ran forward and met Gourry head on. Clashes of golden and white energy created sparks.

"Astral Vine!" Zelgadis cast onto his sword. Zelgadis quickly moved to the side and planned to attack her from behind. Kakken didn't miss a beat. A bolt of energy was thrown at him which knocked him back 20 feet into a tree. The tree took more damage than Zelgadis. The wind was knocked out him. It would take him a few moments to recover.

Lina raised her hand in front her chest. "Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess!" The talisman grew crimson as power gathered in them.

Drake realized they needed more time. He was hoping to help resolve the issue along with Amelia. Drake dodged to the right avoiding blast from Kakken.

Amelia used the opportunity to a cast a spell, "FLARE ARROW!" Kakken moved her head to the side as the fiery arrow flew past. She gave the impression the spell was beneath her.

Kakken glared at Amelia. "Do you call that a fire spell?" Kakken laughed as she prepared her own fire spell. "FIRESTORM!"

The group had given Lina just enough time to cast the next spell. "Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds, I beseech thy fragments; by all of the power thou possesses, grant heaven's wrath to my hand." Black energy cackled as it formed in her hands.

The incantation caught Kakken attention. "No so fast Lina!" Kakken charged at her.

Gourry stood in front of Lina. "Keep going! Don't stop!" He shouted her, using his body to give her cover.

Lina nodded her hand and turned her attention to completing the spell incantation. "Unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness. By our power, our combined might, let us walk as one along the path of destruction." The black energy took on a new form in her hands. One of a sword. "RAGUNA BLADE!" Lina raced forward with the sword as Gourry moved out of the way. She knew she could only control the sword for so long before the power would disperse. Every second counted. She sprinted forward toward Kakken.

Kakken glanced up from her battle with Gourry as she sensed the dark energy approaching her. She quickly maneuvered herself to place Gourry off guard. Unfortunately by the time she was able to best him Lina was in front her. Kakken used her sword an effort to block the attack. She screamed as the energy surged into her.

Lina felt her energy drain within seconds the dark energy would vanish. She mustered her remaining strength and put everything she could into one last blow. Something went wrong.

Lina was hurled back into the air out of breath. The others scrammed to catch her. Drake happened to be in the right place at the right time. Lina slowly opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked her. She didn't seem to have marks that indicated a wound but she was pale in color. Strains for her hair had turned white.

"Kakken? … did we stop her?" Lina murmured as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Drake looked in the direction of Kakken and could only see parts of trees and smoke. "I don't know yet. There is still too much smoke in the way."

The others ran to Lina and Drake and stood around them. "I think you finally got her." Zelgadis said to Lina. Lina smiled.

The celebration was short lived as a laugh caught their attention. The smoke had clear and a figure began to remerge.

"Did you really think that would work Lina?" Kakken taunted as she slowly stood up. Her left arm clutched her right shoulder. Her hair was disheveled and sections of her tonic where missing. It was clear she was in pain and would be unable to continue the battle in her current state. "You're going to need a more powerful spell than that if you want to stop me." She smiled as she noticed the hint of fear in Lina's facial expression. "This is far from over," stated Kaken as she disappeared in a flash of gold and black light.

"At least we'll have time to rest and figure out our next move," Zelgadis said.

"We have to keep moving," said Lina as she bit her lip. "Nothing changes, more than ever we have to get there soon."

Kakken immediately collapsed to her knees. The battle had taken a lot out of her but she wasn't going to let them know. She had to keep pushing herself toward the Lord of Nightmare's ultimate goal. A blinding light appeared behind her. Before she turned around she knew it was Her.

"You did well today. They are becoming desperate. I need you continue to push them to the temple. They should be there within four days time. Rest today and plan how you will push her over the edge. Report to me tomorrow what you plan to do. Without another word she vanished.

Her master had high demands of her but the reward for completing this task is worth the beating she had just received. Her freedom meant everything to her. She had dreamed about the day for years.

Kakken thought back to Lina's battle against Phibrizzo. He had done something or said something which shook her to her very core. She had until tomorrow to determine what it was.

"Getting a bit reckless are we?" Xellos stated as he floated above the group. "I didn't think you would use that spell yet."

"You always seem to show up right after the battle you know that?" Zel snarled at the mazoku hovered above them.

"Well it is not my battle against the Lord of Nightmares. I am merely an observer of the events," said Xel as he waived his finger at them. "My, my, you are running out of options aren't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amelia questioned.

"Precisely what I said, your magic doesn't seem to be powerful enough to stop Her as is," Xel said as he opened an eye to look at Lina. "I hope you have something up your shelve. Otherwise it is only a matter of time until Kakken will win."

"We won't let that happen!" shouted Gourry as his protective instincts began to take over.

"Aren't you getting worked up over one simple statement," challenged Xellos as he turned his gazed to Gourry. "And here I was going to give you advice. Perhaps another time when I'm more… welcomed." Xellos said as he vanished from sight.

"He always talks in riddles and I'm getting sick of it," said Zelgadis as he turned to look at the others. "Sylphiel-san, can you cast a recovery spell on Lina so we can keep moving?

Sylphiel nodded her head as she made her way to Lina's side. "This will take me a few minutes," Sylphiel said as she raised her hands. A soft white glow emitted from her raised hands.

A sense of warmth came over Lina as she felt the energy pass threw her. She could slowly feel her energy returning to her. It would be a while before she could cast powerful magic. She would only be able to use mid-range magic for a while. Kakken would also need time to recover from the injuries she sustained. The only question was how injured Kakken was. The feeling of warmth began to end. Sylphiel had lowered her arms to the ground and was breathing deeply.

"Sylphiel-san are you okay?" Amelia asked as she noticed her change in posture.

"I'll be okay in a minute. Recovery spells transfer magical power from the spell caster to the receiving person. It will take a while until I regain the rest," Sylphiel explained to him.

"We'll have to walk slowly for both our sakes," Lina said with a smile. She looked over at Sylphiel and winked. Lina quickly stood up and nearly fell over from all the blood rushing to her head. Gourry caught her and helped her steady herself. Lina's cheeks flushed. "I'm okay," Lina stammered as she tried to cover her moment of weakness.

Lina took a deep breath to clear her mind. "We don't have much time until she comes back. We have to find that book to stop her." Lina became silent and as turned to face Drake. "Which way do we go next?" She knew it would be pointless to ask Gourry due to his memory issues.

Drake seemed taken aback for a moment by Lina's resolve. Despite everything that just happened she wanted to keep moving forward. She wasn't giving herself a moment to rest and rather chose to push herself to reach her goal. Drake took a deep breath and surveyed his surroundings. It did not take him long to determine which way the group needed to go. "We have to head northwest to reach the midpoint of the island. We walk a decent pace we should be there in a few hours. There will be fresh water locations along route to rest."

"Let's get going then," Zelgadis said as he stood up.

The group rested by a lake en route to Gourry and Drake's home. The group took the opportunity to rest and refill their canteens with water. A bolt of thunder sounded in the distance.

"It's about to rain," Amelia said as she looked up to the sky. "I didn't realize how dark it had gotten since we were under the trees the whole time."

"We're going to come across a patch of open fields ahead and unless we want to get stuck in a downpour we need to get moving," Drake stated as he stood up. Light lit up the sky.

Everyone looked up trying to assess whether the light source was due to the weather or a magic spell. Seconds later drops of rain began to fall upon them. "I guess we didn't have as long as he we thought," said Zelgadis as he covered his head with his cloak.

"Since we are out of the forest area magic can be used. However, he still have about another 10 miles to go. Do you think you can make it that far?" Drake asked as he looked up at the darkening clouds.

"Between the four of us we can make it. It's that or be stuck in a downpour," stated Lina and she glanced at the others.

Gourry seemed to be more lost in his own world than he usually is as he stared at the house in front of him. He ignored the remaining drops of rain and the gust of wind.

Lina's attention was drawn to statue of a young girl and a small boy with a sword. Her jaw dropped. She felt her cheeks begin to flush and turned away from the statue quickly. She hoped no one else saw it.

"Hey Lina-san," Amelia said as she walked toward the statue. "This looks just like you! The clothing is different but it is either you or your twin."

Gourry attention was redirected to Amelia's comments. He walked over to the statue and stared at the face. He then looked over at Lina's face for a moment and then looked at the statue. Gourry raised his hand and placed it under his chin at he stared at the statue. His gaze turned from the face of the statue to the bust line. Gourry looked over at Lina again. Gourry then walked up to the statue and stared at the bust line again. Gourry looked at Lina one more time. "It is you in the statue! Everything is really small!"

Lina's eyebrow twitched at Gourry's comment. She could use magic and pound him that way but there was a statue built in her honor. Why potentially ruin a monument built about her. Beating Gourry to a pulp with her fists was just as effective. Lina quickly raised her hand and the next thing Gourry saw was stars. The others watched on in amazement.

The commotion drew attention from an old man that walked out of his house. He squinted his eyes at the events before him and scratched his beard. "I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to show up!" He exclaimed as he waved his arm in Drake's direction. "I see you found them."

Lina stopped beating up Gourry to turn her attention to the old man. He hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him. She was confused by his last words. Had he sent Drake to find them and how did he know they were in Mipross?

The old man turned his attention to Lina. "Lina Inverse, what brings you back here? Your friend said you needed help."

"Friend…?" Lina asked with a raised eyebrow. An ear piercing laugh erupted behind the old man. The sound made her skin crawl. She had hoped they had lost her when they reached land. Naaga seemed to be able to disappear for a while when there are problems and then reappear when things seems more normal. Deep down Lina knew it was in her best interest to have Naaga along for the ride. Another powerful sorceress could make all the difference against Kakken.

"It's just like old times Lina!" exclaimed Naaga. "Here we are in the same place with some of the same people." Naaga smiled as she waved her hand. "What took you so long? I've been waiting for hours!"

Lina muttered some colorful wording choices under her breath.

"Come inside and we'll talk," Rowdy said as he looked over the travelers in front of him. Rowdy looked at the faces of those before him and squinted his eyes to focus. It was then he noticed Gourry among them. "Gourry… and Lina traveling together? I never would have thought... Well come on in." The old man turned around and walked inside.

The fire burned bright as the group crowded around it for warmth. They had towels to wipe off the excess water and blankets to keep them warm.

"I understand you're in some trouble," Rowdy said as he kept his eyes on everyone. "But in order to help you I need to understand what has happened."

Everyone remained silent not sure what to say.

Lina broke the silence. "The Lord of Nightmares is after me."

"You've angered the Dark Lord?" Exclaimed Rowdy eyes wide open.

"I wouldn't say angered per say. I miscast a spell and was given a second chance but I have to defeat one of her minions," Lina said as she shifted her eyes to the painting on the wall of Rowdy and the elf she had saved decades ago.

"I am no match for the Lord of Nightmares so I'm not sure how I can help you," Rowdy said. He rubbed his beard as if in deep thought.

"There's a temple on this island," Zelgadis said as he carefully eyed Rowdy. "We need to find the temple and you know where it is."

"You can't be serious!" Rowdy exclaimed as he stood up. "What you are after is a myth! You must find a different approach to solve your problem."

"Father, the woman after them is very powerful. She will stop at nothing to kill anyone in her way. Father you above all know Lina would be the only one capable of defeating the Lord of Nightmares if she had the book," Drake said as he looked at Rowdy in the eye. "She saved your life and mothers you can at least tell her where the temple is. You owe her that much."

Rowdy slowly walked over to the window and stood there without a word for a few moments. He slowly turned from the window and focused attention on his elder son. "Very well but I wish to talk to Lina Inverse alone."

Lina bit her lip. She knew where there was conversation was leading. He wanted to know why the Lord of Nightmares was after her because of a miscast spell. "Fine with me."

"Follow me," Rowdy said as he led Lina to a back room. "I will answer your questions about the object you seek."

The others sat quietly in the room. The silence was broken by Gourry. "If Lina saved my mom and dad… that must mean Lina is really old!" Gourry said as he hit his hand against his open palm.

"Before I disclose the location of the temple to you I need to know why the Lord of Nightmares has chosen you as her mark," Rowdy said as he sat down in an armchair.

"I miscast the Giga Slave and I'm fighting for my freedom. If I lose I'll be killed by her servant Kakken," Lina explained as she looked down at her hands.

"You miscast a spell?" Rowdy questioned as he raised an eyebrow at her. "A colored sorceress that has mastered the dark arts miscast a spell?"

"I was…distracted," Lina murmured as she tried to find the right words.

"My dear girl what could be more important than absolute concentration a spell that can destroy the world?"

"I learned from the Claire Bible what would happen if I were to miscast the spell and resolved to not cast it again. But I went against Hellmaster and I had no choice."

"There is always a choice."

"Not this time."

"What did he do to change your mind?"

Lina stood up and walked over to a small bookcase to avoid looking at him directly. This was the one thing she never wanted to talk about with anyone. Lina thought carefully as she chose her words. "He was about to kill someone…" Lina said as her voice trailed off.

"Who could have been more important the spell?" Rowdy asked as he started at Lina's back. She was silent but her body language gave it away.

"Very well. What happened after you miscast the spell?"

"… I remember being surrounded by blackness…" Lina said she turned to face him. "I… I guess I defeated Hellmaster. He wasn't there when I came to. I was surrounded by the others."

"Why do you seek the book?"

"It's the only way to stop Kakken."

"The servant that was sent after you?"

"Yes. I have used the most powerful spell I can against her short of using the Giga Slave."

"Which spell is this?"

"Raguna Blade."

"I see you have mastered new spells. What spell do you wish to learn from the book?"

"Why is that important? I just need it to end this!" Lina exclaimed as she walked over to the other end of room, irritation written on her face. "Why should it matter so much to you?"

"For centuries my family has guarded the Necronomicon due to the level of magic. The book is supposed to remain hidden to keep out of the hands of others. What if this Kakken person that has been chasing you is able to learn the location of book and take it for herself?"

Lina sighed. What he said made sense. "I wish to seal the spell so no one else can cast it."

Rowdy sat in the chair stunned. He slowly rose and walked over to a bookcase. His eyes seemed to search for something. "You are aware that no one has ever been able to successfully cast sealing magic."

"Yes. But if I fail I will not endanger anyone else like I would if I were to cast the Giga Slave again."

"I see you have given much thought to this." Rowdy sighed and he removed a large black book from the bookcase. "Very well," he said as he opened the book and retrieved a piece of parchment. The paper appeared old and worn. "What I am about to give must never leave your sight. It is a map of the location that you seek. Once you arrive at the temple there will be guardians and challenges you must face and their sole purpose to defend the secrets within. They can not be reason with. This map is your key. Without it will near impossible to find. I wish you luck Lina Inverse."

"Lina-san has been in there for a while," said Amelia as she stared at the door Lina had disappeared behind.

"Rowdy-san is the only one that can help Lina-san with the information she seeks," said Sylphiel as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "Though I don't know how much the book will be able to help her."

"What do you expect her to do? Cast the Giga Slave again?" Asked Naaga as she eyed Sylphiel as she spoke. "Lina can handle herself. You seem to believe she is weaker than she actually is."

The door opened and Lina walked out. She took a deep breath and attempted to put on a cheerily expression. "We leave tomorrow morning. We will be able to spend the night here. Expect to leave early." Lina walked out of the room without another word. She headed outside and continued to walk toward the lake they passed when they arrived.

The group was confused by Lina's behavior. But then again she has seemed different ever since Kakken began to chase her.

Hours had pasted since their initial arrival. The group sat down to a feast before them. Lina didn't attack the food as she normal would have. "Before we eat, we need to go over the plan for tomorrow."

Her actions shocked her companions. Lina would normally be attacking Gourry for food by now and food bits would be flying everywhere.

"Tomorrow we will leave around first light. If all goes well it will take us about a day and a half to get there. My understanding is that we will encounter some obstacles as we get closer to the temple as well as danger once we get to the temple. Without the book the only way I can defeat Kakken will be to cast the Giga Slave," Lina said as she cast her eyes down.

"But Lina-san you can't cast that spell again," Sylphiel said.

"Then I have to seal the magic," finished Lina as she looked at Sylphiel.

"That is very dangerous! Surely there must be another way!" Exclaimed Sylphiel as she stood up. "There has to be another way to stop her."

"I am out of ideas and this is the only way," Lina stated. "At least if I were to miscast the selling spell it wouldn't risk the existence of the world."

"When you put it that way I guess that is our option at the moment," Zelgadis stated matter of fact.

Amelia's jaw dropped at his words. "Zelgadis-san! That is really mean! Don't you care about what happens to Lina-san!"

"Of course, but for now that is our best option unless we can come up with another alternative."

Lina stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was closer to her destination and it frightened her. Kakken was on her trail and she was to going to attempt something that has never been done. She wanted to know what happened when she was possessed by the Lord of Nightmares. She knew it was late. She sighed and went to bed.

Her eyes did not look up from the meal before her. "It took you a long time to report in. Why the delay?" She asked as she sipped from a goblet of wine.

"They are getting suspicious but seem to be heading to the temple."

Her eyes narrowed, "so she is getting desperate." She placed the goblet on the table. "She must be allowed to find the book. Of all the magic users that exist she might actually succeed, but then again she is merely mortal."

"As you wish," Xellos stated as he bowed down on one knee. Without another sound he vanished from her sight.

"You are playing a very dangerous game Lina Inverse. Though I would like to see you "seal" my magic and fulfill your role," the Lord of Nightmares smiled as she raised her glass.

She raised her hand and a section of Phibrizzo's chest was destroyed.

The image shifted to her friends as they slowly rose from the floor.

Zelgadis looked around at his surroundings. "What… what's going on?" His eyes focused on the blonde man standing before him no longer incased in crystal. "Gourry!"

Gourry stood there silently staring up at a figure in gold.

"Gourry-sama!" Sylphiel exclaimed as she stared at his back happy to see him free once more.

Gourry began to take a few steps forward but was stopped by Zelgadis and Amelia.

Phibrizzo emerged from a ball of golden light. Within a matter of seconds his body was engulfed by golden light. His body vanished from sight.

"Phibrizzo…" Zelgadis murmured.

The light seemed to expand for a few minutes before it shrank into the form of a young girl. The figure was unmistakable. It was Lina Inverse possessed by the Lord of Nightmares. Her entire being had a golden aura surrounding her.

"Lina-san…?" Amelia said as she looked at the person before.

"No. That is not Lina," said Xellos as he appeared before the group. He paused a moment before he continued. "I saw all that occurred. That person is the source of all chaos. The Golden Lord."

"You mean, the Lord…?" Zelgadis exclaimed in disbelief.

"The Lord of Nightmares!" Shouted Sylphiel, "then Lina-san cast the Giga Slave?"

Xellos remained silent for a moment before he kneeled before her. "She said it herself. "My power is my mind"."

Zelgadis took a step forward, "meaning the Giga Slave is the Lord of Nightmares herself?" His voice began to raise. "What about Lina? Where is she now!" Zelgadis shouted searching for an answer. Deep down he was afraid of the response he would receive.

"That's right! Where's Lina-san!" Amelia chimed in.

Xellos remained slight and shook his head no.

Sylphiel gasped and fell to her knees.

She sat up abruptly as sweat poured down her small frame. The image of Hellmaster burned in her memory. The image of herself surrounded in a golden aura sent a shiver down her spin. She slowly rose from the bed untangling the sheets as she went. It was still dark outside. Her focus on the horizon for any trace of light.

The next act will be out in late spring. Act 7: Take Off! Separated on the Way.


	7. Act 7: Take Off! Separated on the Way

Broken Nightmares

Act 7: Take Off! Separated on the Way

By: Sora Kazeno

Lina washed her face for the umpteenth time. No matter how many times she thought it over she always came to the same conclusions. The first rays of light crept through the window. It was finally time to head to the temple.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table waiting and wondering where Lina was. The door slammed open and Lina entered the room. She appeared disheveled. She plopped down into an empty chair. "The way I see it, I have three options on what can happen." Lina said as she emphasized her point be holding up three fingers. "The first one is to sit around and wait for Kakken to find me. The second one is to cast the Giga Slave to stop Kakken since no other magic has worked on her. Or the third option is to seal the spell. Since I am not about to sit around and wait for death the first option is out. I could cast the Giga Slave against Kakken but that is what started this mess by miscasting the spell. That is the backup plan if all else fails. The one that might actually work is to seal the spell."

"But Lina-san sealing a spell is very dangerous," Sylphiel stated as she listed to Lina's choices.

"So you want me to cast the Giga Slave again and hope it doesn't go out of control?" Lina asked as she turned her gaze to face her.

"That isn't what I meant!" Sylphiel exclaimed as she felt her cheeks flush. "It just there has to be a less dangerous way of stopping this."

"I can't find one. If anyone else has any ideas let me know. I've been up all night thinking about it and that is what I came up with," said Lina as she looked at the others in the room.

No one spoke or moved.

"So I guess that is the plan," stated Zelgadis. "We'll continue to see if we can come up with something Lina."

His sentence was met with silence. "Lina?"

She didn't respond. She was sound asleep.

"I guess she really was up all night," Amelia said as she looked at her sleeping friend. "Maybe we should let her sleep for a few hours first. If she's exhausted she isn't going to be able to do much."

* * *

"What do you think of Lina's assessment?" Zelgadis asked the others.

"We have to do everything we can to save Lina," said Gourry without hesitation. "We've made it this far so we need to finish it."

"I just wonder if we are missing something, " said Naaga.

"There has to be some other alternative that we're missing," Zelgadis stated as he stared in the distance. "I keep having this feeling that we're missing something too and it seems too simple."

"I know what you mean," Amelia said in agreement. "Lina-san isn't telling us something," She turned her attention to Sylphiel. "Is there anything else you can tell us about sealing magic?"

Sylphiel sat quietly before she said, "it is extremely dangerous for the spell caster. However, only the spell caster is at risk whereas everyone is at risk if the Giga Slave is cast."

"So Lina was correct, the question becomes which spell does she have a better chance of succeeding?" Zelgadis wondered out loud.

* * *

"That's right! Where's Lina-san!" Amelia chimed in.

Xellos remained silent and shook his head no.

Sylphiel gasped and fell to her knees.

The Lord of Nightmares turned her attention to the group of individuals that stood before her. "I appeared on this world because the once called Lina willed me too." Her voice was monotone. "She sacrificed all that she was…" Her gazed turned to one man as she raised her arm to point at him, "all to save that man's life." She continued to point at him as she spoke, "the wish that the girl named Lina sent me… her honest thoughts, her pure heart… because of those thoughts, I am here now."

Amelia looked up at the Lord of Nightmares as she spoke, "she sacrificed all that she was…?"

Zelgadis began to yell at the Lord of Nightmares in response. "Are you saying that's what Lina wanted?"

"The polar opposite of nothingness is existence," said Xellos as he looked at the others. "In other words, when a pure wish is made by existence to call forth oblivion, it must itself return to oblivion." He looked his head slightly as finished, "I suppose that's to maintain balance."

Tears began to stream down Sylphiel's face. "Then… Lina-san… What about Lina-san?" Sylphiel yelled at the Lord of Nightmares in disbelief.

"The chaos that exists within me… has consumed her," explained the Lord of Nightmares as she turned away from them.

"Damn it!" Zelgadis yelled at her dropped to his knees and slammed his granite hard fist into the ground.

"It can't be true!" Gourry shouted at the retreating form of Lina engulfed in a golden light.

"Gourry," said Zelgadis as he stood up to stand next to him to comfort him over the loss.

"I don't know what's going on here, but if Lina's disappeared, I want it all undone!" Gourry shouted at the Lord of Nightmares. "I want it undone!" He yelled again as he took a step forward with his hands raised.

"That's right!" Martina chimed in. "What's the point of you saving all of us and Gourry if you aren't here anymore!" She questioned the Dark Lord.

The Lord of Nightmares started at them blankly. She did not respond.

"That's right," Zelgadis said in agreement with Martina. "That's exactly right."

The Lord of Nightmares still did not respond to their statements.

"Lina!" Gourry shouted as he called out to the retreating form. "Wake Up!" He continued to yell at her. "LINA!"

She did not respond to any of his outbursts. Her body began to slowly levitate upwards. The ground beneath began to crack and break apart.

"LINAA!" Gourry continued to yell attempting to get through to her. "LINAAAA!" He began to scream as he became frantic at the thought of losing her. "Wake up! Lina! You belong here with me! Not inside that pay-off!"

* * *

"I'm right here!" Lina yelled as she stretched her arm out. The gesture caused her to fall out of the chair and onto the floor. The chair fell out top of her.

The sound of footsteps approached rapidly.

"Lina!"

"Lina-san!"

Feeling sheepish she fell out of her chair to have another nightmare about the events of that evening, Lina quickly removed the chair from on top of her. She has half way off the floor before the others entered the room.

"Lina-san we heard a lot crash; are you okay?" Amelia asked as she rushed to her side.

"I'm fine," stated Lina and she rose to her feet. She brushed some dust off her clothes. "We need to get going."

"Who were you calling out to?" Zelgadis asked.

Lina felt the temperature in her cheeks rise, "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned her direction to the window and looked at the position of the sun in sky. "We need to hurry before Kakken finds us again."

It was obvious Lina was not going to discuss what her nightmare was about it. Zelgadis knew if he pressed the issue she still wouldn't budge because that is the type of person Lina is.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me?" Rowdy asked as Drake approached him.

"I want to go to the temple with them. I want to do everything I can to help them," said Drake as he walked closer to his father.

"This isn't your fight."

"Nor is it Gourry's but he is also going."

"That would be incorrect," Rowdy said as he pulled a book from the shelf.

"What do you mean?"

"So you haven't figured it out yet. Lina cast the Giga Slave to defeat Hellmaster. She cast the spell to save one man's life. A life she values more than her own."

Drake clenched his fist tight. "Regardless I still want to help them. They will need all the help can and they will not be able to find their way in the forest if Gourry is their guide."

Rowdy smirked. "That is true. It is your choice if you wish to go. I just want you to return in one piece. There are still big plans a head for you."

* * *

Lina took a deep breath of fresh air. She was attempting to clear her mind from what she saw earlier. Although the experience was terrifying at the same time she was glad to have seen more moments of the battle. It gave her more knowledge about the magic that belonged to the Dark Lord. If she used the Giga Slave again she would essentially be summoning the Lord of Nightmares to this world. By losing control of the spell once she summoned the Lord of Nightmares it allowed her to take control of Lina's body. This knowledge created even more pressure to seal the spell and not to cast the Giga Slave once more. The others talked around her but she ignored their comments.

Lina's eyes shifted to her companions. The longer she remained with them the more she placed them in danger. They might get in the way when the time came. Everything seemed simpler when she traveled by herself. Though it is helpful to know someone had her back. This made her reevaluate her thoughts. Kakken seemed to come out of nowhere to attack. Without their help she never would have been able to cast the Raguna Blade against her. The magic was not powerful enough to defeat her but it did buy them some time. The more she thought about it the more it made sense to stick together.

"You seem really quiet," said Drake as he walked up to Lina.

"Umm, yeah. Just trying to stay focused," Lina said. She tried to redirect her thoughts. "How much further do we have until we reach the river on the map?"

Drake pulled out a sheet of paper to consult. "It doesn't look like it is too much further. We can be there in a little while. It has been two days since we last saw her."

"Yeah. It makes me wonder how much longer we have until she shows up," Lina said as her eyes shifted around the woods. "I keep thinking she is going to show up out of now where.

"You don't have to wait any longer Lina."

The voice made her freeze in her tracks. After the shock wore off she whipped around to face her adversary.

"You recovered faster than I thought," Lina said. "Most people don't get up and walk away from that attack."

"I'm not most people. If you want to stop me you can't hold back Lina Inverse," Kakken said. "You seem to think that mid-level magic is enough. Perhaps it is time I demonstrate the type of magic you will need." Kakken raised her right hand as rays of gold and black formed.

Sylphiel prepared a defensive spell as the other took a battle stance.

"Here we go again," Zelgadis said with his sword raised. "Drake, do you have the location memorized?"

"Pretty much," said Drake with his own sword raised.

"Good. We're going to need that knowledge," Zelgadis said as a ball of energy headed in his direction.

"We should use the forest to our advantage," said Lina as she eyed the space between trees to judge her surroundings. As she looked around she formed a plan. The trees could provide cover. She didn't have any other spells to try at this point. Lina knew their best approach at the moment would be to separate. Making Kakken angry would be the easiest way to make her lose concentration.

"I see you're still on the Lord of Nightmare's leash," Lina said with a smirk.

Kakken's jaw clenched. "Your cheap tricks won't work on me." She turned her attention to the others. "What I wonder is how well the forest would manage if was on fire…" Kakken smiled. She noticed the panic that began to set in on the faces of the others.

Naaga accepted her challenge by summoning magic of her own. "FREEZE ARROW!"

Kakken cocked her head to the right and missed the attack. "Not even close." Kakken began to mumble something under her breath.

Lina knew she was preparing for a spell and they didn't have a lot of time left. "We have to separate here. Keep going east toward the river and we will meet up there," Lina quickly explained to the others.

"Are you sure that's best?" Asked Amelia with doubt evident in her voice.

"It might be the best way to lose Kakken," Zelgadis said as he prepared to summon raywing for a quick escape.

"It might also be the best way for Lina to lose us too," Naaga said as she took a step forward. "She ran once odds are it will happen again as we get closer."

Sylphiel gasped at Naaga's statement. "That's not fair! Lina-san needs us."

The conversation distracted them from what happened next. The snap of wood redirected their attention to the start of the fire. It didn't take long for the flames to spread around them and seemed to dance from tree to tree.

"Come out wherever you are!" Kakken taunted them as she flew above them. She knew that would not try to fly above the fire since it would only take a matter of seconds for her to find them. Their only route of escape was through the maze of trees on fire.

Gourry searched the flames frantically for Lina. He was in disbelief that he had lost sight of her. He had avoided some other attacks from Kakken and the next thing he knew there was fire everywhere. He came across Sylphiel. "Are you okay?"

"Gourry-sama thank goodness!" Sylphiel exclaimed as she ran up to him. "We have to get out of here. Lina-san said earlier to head to the river. That is where we will find the others."

Gourry hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to abandon his search but he knew what Sylphiel had said made sense. He looked around the forest one more time and did not see any of his comrades. It was time to move on.

* * *

Zelgadis coughed from the smoke. The smoke was slowly thinning out ahead. The smoke was finally clearing. He heard little noise behind him indicating he was far from the battlefield or it ended. He wondered where the others were. The only thing he had to go on was the plan Lina spoke of. If Kakken were to find her she'd be a sitting duck.

"You seem a little lost," said Xellos as he seemed to appear out of thin air. Zelgadis quickly spun around in the direction of the voice. "You're timing is impeccable as always. For once I would like to see you around when there is danger."

"But what would be the fun of that?" Xellos asked with a smile. "I am merely an observer. It would be foolish for me to get in the way of the Lord of Nightmares."

"What is her real plan?" Asked Zelgadis as she began to feel is anger rise.

Xellos continued to look at Zelgadis with his all knowing smile, "sore wa himitsu desu."

"Is that all you can say?" Zelgadis yelled at him. He found a large rock and whipped it at him.

Xellos easily dodged the assault. "You might have been more willing to turn against your Master. But I would be a fool. The Lord of Nightmares is on an entirely different level than Rezo ever dreamed of."

Zelgadis felt his temper continue to rise but he knew what Xellos spoke of was true.

* * *

She cursed her height. She closed her eyes for a moment and strained her ears for the sound of water. She heard nothing. She could assume she was heading in the correct direction. She was no longer able to see the firestorm behind. A levitation spell would allow her to determine her location. However she would become a sitting duck. She looked to her right and saw a familiar sight.

"I was starting to think I was the only one that was able to get away," Naaga said to her.

The sound of thunder redirected their attention to the sky above them. Within seconds drops of water began to hit them.

"Well we need to get going," Naaga and was she began to walk to the right.

"You're going the wrong way!" Amelia exclaimed at Naaga's retreating form. "We need to go the other way."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just came from that direction!" The drops of rain turned into a downpour. Amelia could feel her clothes becoming soaked and heavier.

Within seconds Naaga clothes were soaked. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere."

"How long have been in this area?" Amelia asked her.

"A while."

"So then lets go in the opposite direction I just came from because if we go back the other way we'll run into Kakken again."

Naaga ignored her younger sister's protests. "We'll just go ahead by air..." Naaga said as she paused for a moment ready to cast a spell.

"No!" Amelia yelled at her as she decreased the distance between them. "Are you crazy? Kakken is looking for us! She'll find us in a matter of seconds."

Naaga did not respond. She knew Amelia was correct. Her clothes were already soaked and she was running out of options. "Fine, we'll play it your way. But you're never going to hear the end of it if you're wrong."

* * *

"Gourry-sama are you sure you're going the right way?" Sylphiel asked her companion. The further they traveled the more spaced out the trees became. Her gut told her Gourry was not close to their destination. The sounds of the battle were far in the distance.

"I'm pretty sure this is the right direction. There is only so many ways we can go," said Gourry as he heard water running in the distance. "Lina said something about a river."

Sylphiel shifted her concentration to focus on the sounds around her. "Gourry-sama, I hear the sound of water!" Sylphiel felt her heart beam with pride at the thought of her beloved's accomplishment. Sylphiel was amazed at how quickly Gourry had moved ahead and placed more distance between the two of them. Sylphiel began to run to catch up to him.

"We're really close!" Gourry shouted in the distance.

Sylphiel could no longer see him. She began to sprint forward and frantically searched the surrounding area. "Gourry-sama!" She waited a few moments and did not hear a response. She increased her speed. She then heard a shout and a large splash. She recognized the voice as belonging to Gourry. She felt tired but the thought of Gourry needing help pushed her forward and gave her new strength to move forward. It did not take her long to find Gourry.

He was swimming in the lake. "I found the lake!" Gourry exclaimed gleefully.

Sylphiel stared at him with her mouth open wide. He wasn't attempting to get back out of the lake but just swimming around carefree like he had all the time in his world.

* * *

Lina rested her hands on her knees and leaned forward. She felt like her heart was hampering in her chest. She had to cast Dragon Slave at Kakken and then run as fast as she could since the flames were drawing closer. The smoke from the fire provided her some cover.

"You were right it wouldn't take long for that lady to find you," Drake said as he stood next her. Drake caught her by surprised as he seemed to come out of nowhere. "At least you are heading the right direction."

Lina smiled at his remark. "The only question is will everyone else be heading in the right direction."

"And here I thought this is how you wanted everything to work out so the others would not be in danger. I guess there is more to you than just a pretty face."

Lina blushed as she turned away from him. This was the last thing she needed at the moment. "We should get going. Lead the way and I'll follow."

Noticing Lina was out of breath Drake asked, "are you sure you'll be able to keep up?"

"No problem," Lina said with a reassuring smile but deep down sure wasn't so sure she could keep up to the challenge.

* * *

Zel looked for anything that resembled a boy of water. So far he was striking out. He wasn't able to find any of his companions either. He was unsure of what direction he was going because of the thick canopy of trees he was surrounded by. He was hoping to run across a familiar face; however, the face that found it was not the one he was hoping for.

"That was one heck of a show back there," Xel said as he appeared above Zelgadis.

"You again," mumbled Zel.

"Here I thought you would be happy to see me," said Xel as he stood a few feet from him. "Just to think I was actually going to give you some information you would find useful."

Zelgadis attention now focused on the mazoku in front of him. "I'm all ears."

Xel smiled at the change in Zelgadis' demeanor. "It seems you are running out of time. The Lord of Nightmares is growing inpatient and urging Kakken to end this soon. Be prepared for a final confrontation." He remained silent for a moment debating whether he should disclose anymore.

Zel took the moment to try to obtain more information about Xellos' warning. "What kind of final confrontation?"

"When Lina attempts to seal the Dark Lord's magic," started Xel, he then paused for a moment before he continued. "Lina might want to re-evaluate her choices…" Xellos said as his voice trailed off.

"What does that mean?" Zelgadis shouted at him. Xellos did not respond to Zel's question. He looked at him and smiled. Zelgadis felt his anger begin to boil over. "I thought you said you had information! You're making general statements and act like you're some walking wealth of knowledge!"

Xel frowned at Zel's outburst. "I convey knowledge that is imperative to Lina Inverse. It would be in your best interest to convey that message to her… that is if you can find her." Without another word Xellos vanished.

* * *

Lina was kicking herself for saying she could keep up with Drake without a problem. She bared any sleep from the night before and this morning. The lack of sleep was having an impact on her. Shortly after she and Drake and set out the sky began to open up and created a fog in the forest. The fog slowly began to lift the further they traveled from the fire. Unfortunately the fog was thick enough for her to lose Drake among the trees.

She ran faster hoping she might be able to catch up to Drake. The only problem was she wasn't one hundred percent sure if she was heading in the right direction. As she ran she focused on the objects in the distance and not the object right in front of her. She never saw the rock which caused to trip and fall face forward. The world around her went black as her body fell limp to the ground. Her mind no longer consisted of racing thoughts trying to find Drake or the river. Her mind began to drift back and images of herself as the Lord of Nightmares and the death of Hell Master consumed her thoughts.

* * *

"LINAAAA!" Gourry had shouted at her treating form. "Wake up! Lina! You belong here with me! Not inside that pay off!"

"I think he means not inside that chaos," Zelgadis said to Amelia.

Gourry began to charge forward toward Lina. Boulders began to rise upward. Gourry jumped from boulder to boulder to try to get closer to the retreating form of the Lord of Nightmares. "LINAAAAAAA!" He continued to yell as his voice seemed full of anguish.

"After him Amelia!" Zelgadis instructed. Gourry would not be able to save Lina without everyone's help.

"Right!" Exclaimed Amelia, as she prepared to cast a spell.

"Raywing!" Zelgadis and Amelia casted in union together, immediately they began to lift off the ground along with Gourry.

"Wait for me!" Sylphiel exclaimed as she cast her own levitation spell, fearful of being left behind.

"No! Don't leave me behind!" Martina shouted at their figures as they began to appear smaller and smaller before her. "No! Please!"

"Martina. Martina!" Zangulus exclaimed as he tried to get her attention. He grabbed her shoulders in an effort to get her to focus. "Now is the time to pray to Zoamelgustar." His words seemed to have calming effect on her.

Meanwhile, Gourry continued to struggle forward. "You think I'm just going to let you take Lina like this!" He shouted at the retreating figure. He reached forward trying to grab her. "This time I'm going to save you!" Determination gleamed in his eyes. "I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU!" He shouted louder. As if his declaration was heard by the Lord of Nightmares a large boulder appeared in his way. Gourry used the Sword of Light to easily break the obstacle into two.

"Gourry!" Zelgadis exclaimed has he lost sight of him between the two boulder fragments.

The Lord of Nightmares disappeared into a black sphere.

Gourry knew he didn't have much time left. "I won't let you go!" He shouted as he raised the Sword of Light above his head. His sword was the only shot he had of making it into the void known as the Giga Slave. He felt himself rise higher into the air and was surrounded by darkness.

"It's no use!" Zelgadis shouted to the others. He wanted to help Lina and Gourry but they were too late. "Go back!" Zelgadis exclaimed. However, his warning came too late and the trio was blasted backward by high winds.

Gourry continued to push forward and met resistance along the way. "LINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gourry shouted as he struggled to get closer to her. "Maybe you're stubborn and sort of perverse… maybe you trick people with your charm… maybe you look down on anyone who's weaker than you… but…but I… but I need you!" Gourry pleaded with Lina's retreating form.

The Lord of Nightmares responded by firing a wave of energy at him. Her speed seemed to pick up after the blast. Gourry used the Sword of Light to block the energy. The energy engulfed the sword and disappeared. Gourry ignored the loss of his sword and continued to struggle forward toward Lina. Gourry felt his armor begin to crack from the pressure. This encouraged him to continue on. "LINA!" He pleaded as he continued to struggle forward. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

He stretched his arms out as far they would go. It was just enough to reach inside the sphere the Lord of Nightmares created around Lina. He felt the rest of his armor crumbles to pieces. He continued to push forward and was able to grab Lina's arms. She stared at him for a moment without blinking. Her eyes seemed to look right through him. She closed her eyes and disappeared.

Gourry felt his heart drop as she disappeared before him. "Lina…." A few moments later specs of color caught his attention. The color took on the forms of bubbles and a mixture of energy. Everything began to blend together and take the form of young girl. The colors continued to swirl together and became Lina Inverse. Gourry stood in shock at the sight before him.

Lina's eyes began to flutter. She slowly opened them and smiled at the sight of Gourry before her. Within moments they were in each other's arms.

* * *

Drake no longer heard footsteps behind him. He slowed his pace and looked for Lina behind him. He never found her. He backtracked his steps a bit and was unable to locate her. Earlier he told her where to go. He had to keep moving forward hoping Lina would be able to make it there on her own. He noticed a figure dressed in tan up ahead. He approached more cautiously trying to determine who it was.

As he drew closer he realized he did not be on high alert. It was Zelgadis.

"I'm glad I found someone else," Drake said as he approached him.

Zel nodded his head in acknowledgement. His eyes darted from tree to tree. It was as if he was searching for something or someone. "I think he's finally gone for good," he stated.

"He who?" Asked Drake confused by Zelgadis' statement.

"I ran across Xellos earlier. He said something about Lina needing to re-evaluate her choices. Do know what that means in relation to sealing a magic spell?"

"I'm not sure. My understanding of the magic is that it is difficult to preform and prevents anyone from casting the spell again in the future." Drake paused for a moment to look at a path to the right of Zelgadis. "I think we should keep heading to the lake. It is where everyone else will be. Besides we can plan our next move along the way."

"Very well," Zel said as he agreed with Drake's assessment.

* * *

Lina slowly began to open her eyes. Her head was throbbing. She raised her left hand to back of her head and slowly rubbing the area hoping the pain would decrease. She frowned when she realized it would take a bit longer. She didn't see Drake or the others anywhere. She slowly rose to her feet. She wasn't sure exactly which direction she came from.

"Look at what we had here gents," a bandana wearing bandit said to a group of four other bandits.

"I really don't have time for this," Lina said as she began to walk away.

"This broad is nuts. She thinks she can just walk away from us. That's a riot!" The leader said as the other men closed in around her.

"You're loss. I guess I have been low on funds," said Lina as small ball of light began to form in her hands."

"Umm boss…" A bandit said next to the bandana one.

"Not now," He said back to him.

"But boss… I think that's the dragon spooker."

The boss seemed to look Lina over trying to figure out who she was. "RUN!" He yelled at the others. But it was too late, fireball was already cast.

* * *

"How much further is it?" Zel asked Drake.

"We don't have too much left to go. We should be there soon," Drake said as he continued to move forward.

"I'm surprised to see how quickly you became friends," Kakken said as she appeared to the left of the group. "I'm little disappointed in you Drake that you lost Lina. I was hoping to finish this once and for all."

"What does she mean you lost Lina?" Zelgadis questioned as he turned his attention to the man next to him.

"We were separated earlier," Drake said. "The next thing I knew she wasn't behind me."

"So he left her on her own for me to find and destroy her," Kakken taunted them. Kakken smiled at them eerily until she vanished from sight.

* * *

"Can't we stop for a minute?" Naaga asked as she rested against a tree trying to catch her breath. "I'm used to… better travel accommodations," said Naaga as she fumbled for the right words.

"But he have to find Lina-san," Amelia said as she surveyed her surroundings. "We owe Lina a lot and it is not fair for us to abandon her in her hour of need."

"We're not abandoning her. We just simply can't find her. That is different," explained Naaga as she looked at her younger companion. "We find her, then what?"

Amelia stood silent for a moment. "…we look for everyone else."

A booming noise redirected their attention northeast of their present location. Naaga's eyes narrowed. "That was a fireball spell. I'm willing to bet that was Lina," said Naaga as she stood upright with a new found motivation to press forward.

"How can you tell?" Amelia asked in awe.

"I've traveled with Lina long enough," said Naaga with a smile. "If we want to find here, we need to head in that direction."

"Let's go find Lina-san!" Exclaimed Amelia as she charged forward in the direction of the blast.

* * *

After Kakken left Zelgadis became quiet and seemed even more intent to Lina. He and Drake had rarely spoke. Drake noted their location and knew they were nearly at the lake. Voices stopped them in their tracks. Their eyes shifted to each other both ready to go at a moment's notice. They walked slower as they strained their ears to identify the voices.

"But Gourry-sama," the voice said, "you have to be more careful."

It was Sylphiel.

The two quickly picked up their pace eager to rejoin some of their companions. It did not take long before they saw the sight of blonde hair. "I'm surprised you found the lake," Drake said as he congratulated his directionally challenged brother. The congratulations were short lived when he noticed he was soaking wet. "What did you do fall in?"

Sylphiel blushed and tried to think of an answer for Gourry. "…well we were in a hurry…"

Gourry thought about it for a minute. "You said to head to the lake and once you find it you know you're there. We found it!" Exclaimed a gleeful Gourry with a smile.

The reunion was interrupted by a group of bandits running by cursing. "Keep running! We have to get away from that flat chested demon woman!"

"Lina!" Gourry exclaimed as he began to run in the direction the bandits had just came from. He sprinted to the right of the group.

"Gourry wait!" Zelgadis yelled at him as he began to run.

An ear piercing laughed made the others cringe. "I see we arrived just in time," said Naaga with a hand next to her face.

"Amelia-san!" Sylphiel exclaimed as she rushed to her side to greet her.

* * *

Lina frowned. She seemed to lose her direction due to chasing the bandits. However, some stress relieve was in order. And she had her reputation to consider as the bandit killer. The thought made her smile.

"Did you lose all your friends?" Xellos asked as he appeared inches next to her ear.

His sudden appeared caused her to jump back in alarm. "You need to stop doing that!" Lina exclaimed as she turned around and took a swing at Xel. He quickly dodged the effort.

"You have to be quicker than that!" Xellos said with a smile. "If I were you I would find your friends soon. Kakken seems to be giving them a hard time trying to find you. I would hate to think what she would do if she becomes impatient."

"That's not fair!" Shouted Lina as she tried to get herself under control as she felt her anger boil. "They have nothing to do with what happened! Kakken should be focusing on me."

"Ah but you are forgetting how many times your friends have stopped Kakken from completing what she wants."

Lina felt her stomach drop. She knew he was right. Because her friends were in danger she cast the Giga Slave. Because Gourry was in danger she cast the Giga Slave. If they were in danger again she might feel compelled to cast the spell again. These thoughts renewed her focused to find the book. She looked around for the mazoku and he seemed to disappear as quickly as he had appeared.

* * *

The clouds opened even more the further the group traveled from the river. The downpour became so heavy it was difficult to see ahead of them.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we continue to stay in this weather. We need to find a location to take shelter until this passes," Zelgadis said as he turned his attention to his surroundings.

"There is a cave not too far that can provide us shelter for the night. I have used it in the past when I have traveled around the island. It isn't too much further," Drake said as he picked up his pace.

Within minutes they arrived at their destination. The cave split into two tunnels.

"Which way do we go?" Amelia asked as she looked between the two choices.

"We go to the left. I have firewood stored in there as well as other materials stocked up," said as he pointed to the left passage.

Zelgadis cast a lighting spell to lead the way.

Twenty minutes later Lina ran into the cave drenched. She looked at her soaked clothes and was wondering how affective the wood she found would be. She took the path closest to her on the right. She summoned a low level lighting spell to guide her further back into the cave. Five minutes later she came across the remains of a fire pit. Lina smiled at her luck. She dropped the soaked wood on the pile. A simple fireball spell would do the trick.

"Fireball!" Lina exclaimed as the flames cackled from her fingertips. A small flame rose from the logs until it disappeared. Lina began to yell at the wood for being wet and kicked the pile over. Her light spell gave out.

A rumble sounded behind her. The sound seemed to come from behind the wall she stood in front of. The rumble grew louder as she backed away from the boulders. Light began to trickle in from the cracks. A blade of light appeared and was lowered to the ground. A large figure moved forward to approach her with its right arm extended forward. "Lina! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Lina's jaw dropped as the realization hit her it was her traveling companions. She held her hand against her chest as she struggled to breathe. She was afraid Kakken had found her and it turned out be Gourry. Her sense of relief transformed into one of anger. There was only one way to correct this problem. She clocked him in the face for nearly scaring her to death.

Zelgadis teardropped as he watched the events before him unfold. "This relationship keeps getting weirder and weirder." The others stood quietly and watched. Drake raised an eyebrow.

Lina emerged victorious while Gourry didn't fare as well with lumps on his face. "But Lina… we were just trying to find you…" Gourry mumbled as he squinted at her through his black and blue eye.

"I always thought about making his cove area a little bigger," said Drake as he looked at the mess Gourry had made. Drake began to move the boulders to the side to make room for the others. It didn't take long for the others to help him move everything.

After things calmed down the group had a fire roaring. They were no longer soaked and began to talk shifts throughout the night to keep watch for Kakken. They knew she was out there somewhere. Gourry had volunteered for the first watch and seemed to sit their motionless.

Lina was supposed to be asleep but her thoughts were racing about the conversations she has had as of late. She felt like she was in a hopeless situation yet never one with so few options. She might survive selling the spell but she has this sinking feeling in her stomach there was more to the magic than she or even Rowdy knew. But she did not trust herself to cast the Giga Slave once more. She looked over at Gourry who seemed to be focused on the fire pit before him. She tried to shake the thoughts from her head. Her body felt exhausted but her mind would not stop racing.

The next act will be out early summer. Act 8: Oi Lina! Where Are We?


	8. Act 8: Oi Lina! Where Are We?

Broken Nightmares

Act 8: Oi Lina! Where Are We?

By: Sora Kazeno

* * *

Before they knew it the storm had past. Zel had taken the last shift and was glad to see the clouds dispersing. It did not take long for the others to awake and gather their belongings. Drake stood in the corner studying the map he had received from Rowdy. He seemed to be plotting their next step.

"We have to go north for a little bit until we reach a bridge that we can use to cross the river. The forest will provide cover until we reach the bridge. The bridge will provide safe passage over the rapids."

"How much further do we have left?" Amelia asked.

"We should arrive at the temple later today… barring any complications," explained Drake as he folded the map.

* * *

Zelgadis paused to look at the position of the sun in the sky. It seemed apparent to him that they had been traveling for hours. He scanned his memories and did not recall crossing the bridge Drake had discussed at the start of the day. "Are we close to the bridge?" Zel asked Drake as he turned to face him.

"We should be there soon…" Drake said as his voice trailed off. He pulled out the map to consult the image. He did a quick 360 turn to get his barring. Everywhere he looked he saw trees. He looked back at the map as his pace slowed. He looked up again and saw trees everywhere. Yet according to where they should be on the map they shouldn't be in a wooded area. He stopped walking. "I'm not sure how to say this but… I think we took a wrong turn."

Amelia teardropped as the events unfolded around her. This was typical for any of their traveling adventures. "So if we're lost… what do we do next? If I use a levitation spell we could figure out where we need to go in no time."

"Then you run the risk of Kakken finding you again," Lina said as she reminded her companions of the same dilemma they faced yesterday.

"We'll help you!"

The high pitch voices redirected Lina's attention to her left. Three small figures with wings floated in air resembling fairies.

"I'm Clina!" Exclaimed a red headed fairy in a green dress.

"I'm Deedlit!" Said a fairy with blonde hair wearing a blue dress.

"I'm Leaf!" Exclaimed a fairy a brunette fairy wearing a red dress.

Lina stared at the three fairies with her jaw dropped. The last thing she expected to find were fairies in the forest to lead them in the right direction. But at this point she was welcoming any help she could get.

"Okay… so we're looking for a bridge to cross a river…" Lina began to explain to the trio.

"I know where it is!" Shouted Clina as she began to fly in circles. "We have to go to the north!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! We have to go south!" Leaf exclaimed and she flew next to Clina to yell at her.

"You are both wrong!" Leaf shouted at both of them. "The correct direction is to the west."

Lina's jaw dropped. This wasn't happening. How could she be surrounded by such directionally challenged people? She felt her patience wearing thin. "That's it! I'm casting a levitation spell since no one knows where they are going!" Within seconds she lifted off the group and slowly made her way to the canopy of the trees. She quickly looked around and did not see anyone floating around her. She raised herself slightly higher and search for a bridge. The bridge was southeast of them. They didn't seem that far away. She slowly returned to the ground below.

"East! We need to go in that direction!" Lina exclaimed as she pointed to her right.

The three fairies looked at each other. "So you're saying… none of us where right?" Asked a confused Deedlit as she seemed shocked by this discovery.

"That can't be right!" Leaf exclaimed with a tear in her eye. "We have never all been wrong before!"

"There is a first time for everything," Zelgadis muttered under his breath. Clearing his throat he said loudly, "we need to get moving to the east immediately. We don't have any time to waste."

"Let's go!" Amelia exclaimed as she led the way.

* * *

"I never thought I would be so happy to see water!" Lina exclaimed and she finally caught sight of the infamous river they needed to cross on their journey to the temple. Her eye twitched when she realized one small problem. They needed to cross it.

Zelgadis examined the part of the bridge that was closest to him. "So I guess we fly across?"

"You could," Deedlit said but if you want to get there as quick as possible you want to travel down river. The river will curve in the direction you seek. The current will take you there in no time."

"How do you propose we travel the river?" asked Drake.

"You make a raft silly!" Exclaimed Leaf as she stared at Drake as if he had asked a stupid question. "How else are you supposed to travel on a river current?"

"Isn't it quicker to just fly over and walk the rest of the way?" Naaga asked as she rolled her eyes. "We can be there in no time."

"Ahead is a maze of twists and turns …. And we get lost all the time!" Clina stated matter of fact.

"So… we build a raft," Drake said as he walked over to trees inspecting his source of lumber. "Gourry I'm going to need your help cutting the trees down with your sword."

Sylphiel watched in amazement as the group quickly constructed a raft. The entire process couldn't have taken more than an hour. During that time period she spoke to the fairies and was assured it was the quickest route to the temple they sought. Sylphiel was in favor of ending this ordeal but has hesitant due to the events that would have to unfold. She hoped Kakken would eventually give up on her search.

"Umm… how do we get down there?" Asked Gourry as he took a few steps closer to the edge of the cliff to look down. "I mean… we can't just jump."

"Drake and Gourry should get on the raft and the rest of us will use raywing to carry the raft down," Zelgadis said as he directed the others.

"Don't forget about us!" The fairies exclaimed as they landed next to Gourry and Drake on the raft.

"We haven't been there in so long," Leaf said with little stars in her eyes. "There is bush there with some of the sweetest berries!" said Leaf as drool began to form at the corner of her mouth. Deedlit and Clina flew onto the raft to join them.

Within minutes the group was on the river. The river seemed to be moving at decent speed. "This isn't so bad," Amelia said as she looked at her surroundings. "At least he can rest this way too."

The group sat silently for the next 15 minutes as a few of the other group members caught up on some much needed sleep.

Zelgadis stared at the current of the water. It seemed to be picking up speed. Zel redirected his gaze ahead and noted the speed of the river. Something wasn't right. "We seem to be picking up speed."

"Isn't that a good thing so we get there faster?" Asked Naaga as she smiled.

"Getting there quickly is good; however, getting there safety is also important," Drake said as she looked ahead.

"Do you hear something ahead?" Sylphiel asked as she strained her ears to try to focus on a distance sound. The entire boat turned silent.

"It's like a roar…" Drake said as he continued to study the sound.

"It sounds like thunder," Gourry said as he looked up at the sky. "But I don't see any clouds."

"… rushing water…" murmured Lina as she narrowed her eyes.

The water seemed to pick up even faster. The raft quickly turned a corner and the water began to dip down. "WATERFALL!" Amelia shouted as she pointed ahead at the river that seemed to disappear 20 yards in front of them. The raft continued to pick up speed.

"What kind of anime gag is this?" Lina shouted as the raft continued to pick up speed. Within a few moments the raft went over.

The raft they constructed was made quickly and was not very durable. Boulders lined the waterfall which meant the raft didn't stand a chance. The boulders began to snap the wooden logs as if they were no thicker than twigs.

* * *

The group emerged from the river drenched. "Where… are those fairies!?" Lina yelled as she moved locks of her firely hair from her face. Her eyes scanned the remaining area. They were nowhere to be seen. "No!" Lina shouted as she looked around. "We can not be lost again!"

Zelgadis twisted his cape to ring out the excess water. "We know we need to head east." Zelgadis looked at the river and raised his eyebrow at his revelation. "That means we need to cross the river again… to get to other side."

Naaga continued to separate her hair from the spikes on her armor. "Fine. But I am flying over it and crossing it this time."

Lina smiled. "For once I agree with her. Once is the river is enough for me."

It did not take long for the group to move to the other side of the river.

"Where do we go next?" Sylphiel asked as she looked around the river's ridge. "We shouldn't have too much more to go."

Zelgadis turned to face Drake.

Drake pulled out a large wet yellowish clump from his pocket and sighed. "Well… this is the map… what is left of it. It seems the river made it unreadable. If I pulled it apart to try to read it will rip into tiny pieces."

"…so we're lost again," Amelia said as she hung her head.

"But didn't the fairies say the river turned in the direction we need to go?" Sylphiel asked trying to give the others a feeling of hope.

"So… we follow the river!" Drake said as he began to move forward. The others quickly followed.

They traveled in silence for a while as they seemed to be lost in thought. Drake abruptly stopped as he stared at the sight before him. It was a creature he had never seen before.

Amelia smiled as she approached the white four legged creature in front of her. "It's a unicorn!" She beamed as she studied the lavender mane of the animal.

"Are you sure you should be approaching the animal?" Sylphiel asked in a worried tone. "I mean, how do you know it's friendly?"

"Unicorns are the most pacifist creatures. She should have no problems," said Zelgadis as he tried to reassure the dark haired woman next to him.

"I never thought I would see one! I thought they became extinct a long time ago!" Amelia exclaimed as she quickly walked over to the unicorn.

"If it starts attacking you I am not helping you," Said Naaga as she eyed the unicorn's body language as the petite girl moved closer to the unicorn.

"It will be fine!" Amelia exclaimed as she reassured her traveling companions. "Unicorns are the gentlest creature in the forest." As a means to emphasize her point she slowly raised her hand and petted the side of the horse. The horse snorted in response and lowered his head to inspect Amelia. Amelia took this as a sign of encouragement. Amelia stretched on her tip toes to touch the horn of the animal.

The unicorn's head bolted up right once if felt Amelia's touch. The unicorn snorted again but the sound was different this time. Amelia took a few steps back unsure of what the actions of the unicorn meant. The unicorn lowered its head and began to charge at her with its horn.

"You have got to be kidding me," Lina stated as she watched Amelia be chased by a unicorn. "I thought they were one of the gentlest creatures."

"Unless you anger them by touching their horn," Said Zelgadis. He sighed as he watched Amelia run back forth yelling as she tried to avoid being stuck by the unicorn.

Amelia changed her direction and began to run to the others. "Help me with this thing!" She yelled. The unicorn followed her and charged at everyone.

Drake ran to the right and tripped over rock in the ground. Amazed by his clumsiness he inspected the rock and found a marking on it. A marking that would lead them to their destination. If not for Amelia petting a unicorn and making it attack them they would have missed this small sign. According to the inscriptions they were in the right area. "Everyone needs to follow me!" Drake shouted as he tried to draw attention to himself.

* * *

"Did you see the way that thing chased me?" Amelia asked as stood leaned against a tree trying to regain her breath.

"I thought they are the 'most pacifist creature' in the forest," Said Lina she imitated Amelia's voice. "I really enjoyed being chased by an enraged unicorn. That was something on my bucket list." Lina said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah but if not for me Drake never would have found that rock and we wouldn't know where to go!" Amelia said as she tried to justify her actions.

Sylphiel watched Gourry anxiously but he seemed to be obvious to the shouting match between Lina and Amelia. Sometimes she felt like she disliked Lina because she had Gourry's attention. Lina was loud and the antithesis of femininity. However, she had a great heart and when the end of the world is approaching she would like to have Lina on her side.

Drake brushed dirt and bark from the side of tree as he tried to get a closer look.

"See anything?" Zelgadis asked as he walked over to his location. He was becoming tired of constantly trying to avoid Kakken. He hoped the end would finally be in sight.

Drake turned his gaze to what looked liked the remains of a path. "I think we're almost there. If you look between the trees it looks like there is some type of a stone structure. Let us hope that is the temple we seek."

"Me too," Zelgadis said as he turned to face the others. "We think the temple is up ahead and might be in between the trees ahead."

"Finally! I was getting tired of all this," Naaga said with a twinkle in her eye. "This has been going on for too long."

Drake walked forward further into the forest while the others followed behind him. A stone structure began to emerge which only encouraged them to walk faster.

Lina felt her heartbeat faster in anticipation of finding the spell book that had consumed her thoughts for the past weeks. Soon everything would finally come to a close. She would possess the knowledge that she sought and if she was lucky she would live another day.

Gourry stopped in his tracks and moved his head side to side. His movements caught the attention of those behind him. "I hear something ahead," Gourry said as his warrior instincts took over. "It sounds like something that is really large."

The others strained their ears to try to hear the same sounds Gourry had mentioned.

"It sounds like it is something large," Said Drake after a few moments. He took a few steps forward trying to gain a better view past the trees. "I'm guessing whatever it is is guarding the temple."

"Perfect," Lina said under her breath. Another obstacle they had to overcome.

The group slowed their pace. They wanted to see what they were up against before the thing saw them. Zelgadis started to develop several scenarios on how the group could rush past whatever it was. However, without knowing what they were up against his plans wouldn't last too long.

An image began to emerge. The creature was a large winged one cover in scales.

Naaga smiled as she recognized the animal. "It is a good thing we have a dragon spooker amongst us," Said Naaga as she burst into laugher.

The high pitched sound turned the dragon's attention to the group. The dragon turned its head to examine the source of the shrieking. Once it identified the location of the source it turned around and began to walk in their direction. The group stared at the creature as it began to take steps toward the temple in the distance. The dragon let out a large roar upon seeing its prey.

"You had to laugh," Lina said angrily as she glared at Naaga. If she might not need Naaga to help battle the dragon she wouldn't have hesitated to clobber her or light her on fire.

The dragon quickly closed the gap between them. The dragon let out another roar.

"The temple as you can see is behind the dragon. That is where I need to go," Lina said as she looked at the others. "Keep it busy so I can get in and find the book."

"Keep it…busy?" Sylphiel asked with wide eyes.

Gourry turned to Sylphiel to comfort her. "Sylphiel we're going to need you to cast protection spells to help us."

The uncertainty in her eyes disappeared. "Whatever you need Gourry-sama!"

The group continued to talk quietly for a few moments. Their plan was set and all they had left was to face the dragon.

The dragon stared at the group and snorted. It was as if the dragon told them they weren't worth of it's time. The group slowly advanced on their adversary. The dragon roared once more. A ball of energy began to form in its mouth. The ball was a dark shade of purple and crackled with small bolts of lighting.

"Sylphiel, we are going to need your magic," Gourry said as he drew his blade.

The dragon arched its neck back. In a swift motion it expelled the energy it had collected. Sylphiel was able to cast shield in time but the magic seemed to past through the shield. Everyone expected to be thrown back by the past but it appeared they weren't affected by it. The dragon took a step back to regain its energy.

"Let's get going!" Lina exclaimed as she pressed forward. Lina bolted forward her concentration on the temple before her.

Zelgadis followed but fell to his knees after a few steps. "It's as if I have suddenly gained 200 pounds!" Zelgadis rose to his feet again and staggered forward a few more feet before he collapsed again.

"What a weakling!" Exclaimed Naaga with glee with her voice. "Let me show you how it's done! RAYWING!" Naaga soared through the air a few feet before she fell into the ground. Naaga attempted to stand back up but she felt weighted down. "What is going on? Why can Lina run across and we can't?"

"It must be the dragon's magic," Amelia said as she slowly inched forward. She seemed to be able to move with a lesser degree of difficulty than her friends. "I wish I knew what kind of magic the dragon used."

Lina was amazed at how quickly she reached the temple steps. She turned around expecting to see some of the others a few steps behind her. She was shocked to find her comrades only feet from where she started and many of them on the ground. She considered her options for a moment. She could wait for the others or continue forward. She needed the book, the others didn't. With a quick glance over her shoulder she ran inside.

Gourry struggled to move forward. He felt as if it he was being weighted down. Gourry quickly unlatched his armor and found it easier to move. With his Sword of Light out he charged the dragon. The dragon seemed frozen for a moment as if it was surprised by Gourry's actions. The dragon regained its composure and roared.

"Why is he not effected as much?" Asked Drake who felt like he was weighted down.

"The dragon's magic…" Zelgadis said as he raised himself of the ground once more, "is gravity! We weight more than Lina and Gourry was able to move more once he removed his armor since it was making him too heavy."

"But I don't weight that much more than Lina!" Whined Amelia as she tried to steady herself. Her efforts were short lived and it seemed as if her chest was a magnet to the ground. She collapsed onto the ground once more.

"Question answered," Naaga said with a smirk on her face. "Lina has… some shortcomings dear."

* * *

Lina found herself turned around in the temple. She didn't know where she entered was anymore. Her source of light was a torch she found and lit by using a fire spell. She tried to focus on finding the right path but she was anxious that Kakken might find her any moment and corner her. The last place she wanted to fight Kakken was in the temple since she did not have any room to maneuver. She scanned the walls for a sign or hint of which way she needed to go. A change of color in one of the stone bricks caught her attention. She brushed her fingers over the marking to clear away some of the dirt and studied the pictogram in an effort to make sense of the image before her. She had seen the writing before but she couldn't read it. She frowned as she racked her brain. Then it dawned on her they were elven runes. Out of all her companions Drake might be the only one that could read them but he was in the middle of fighting a dragon and she had no idea where the temple exit was. Clearing away more dirt she found a symbol that looked like an arrow pointing to the direction she had come from. "Oh well," Lina said as headed back.

She picked up the pace as her hand rested on the wall hoping to find another image engraved on the wall to lead her in the right direction. It didn't take long until she reached the next marker. The marker was next to a dead end. She raised her eyebrow. It was possible she had misread the marker and assumed the arrow lead in the correction direction. She cleared dust off the marker and discovered another arrow that pointed to a brick wall. She searched the surrounding area by the emblem hoping to find a lever or a switch. It soon became apparent she would find nothing.

She traced the arrow on the wall and followed the direction the arrow pointed. Her hand brushed against a brick in the wall which seemed to be different from the rest. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and pushed the brick into the wall.

* * *

Zelgadis raised his sword once more, "ASTRAL VINE!" He shouted moments before he plunged the blade into the ground. He knew his best chance of hitting the creature relied on an underground attack. Within seconds the dragon roared in rage and focused her attention on the one who had attacked him. The dragon charged at him and he tried to dodge the attack but his handicap due to the dragon's magic caused him to be struck by the talons. Every once and a while he was happy to be part golem, this was one of those moments. He slowly rose to his knees and surveyed the battle. As long as the group could keep the dragon busy it wouldn't be able to cast gravity on them again. Things seemed to be looking up until she appeared.

"Put on a little weight did you?" Kakken taunted Zelgadis as she commented on how slowly he moved. "I guess I just expected more out of you since Rezo once spoke so highly of your abilities."

Zelgadis' eyes narrowed at her remarks. The name Rezo still invoked anger every time he heard it. Kakken was trying to have him lose his temper and it took a lot of self- control not comment back.

Kakken surveyed the battle beneath her. She searched for her prey. It didn't take her long to realize Lina Inverse was not among them. Her gaze was redirected to the temple entrance. "You must have already went inside… and left your teammates out here to fend for themselves. No matter. I will find you soon enough."

"We're not letting you get near the temple!" Gourry shouted at her as he redirected his attention to Kakken.

"Silly boy, aren't you forgetting you are in the middle of fighting a dragon?" Kakken said as she pointed at the large creature closing in on Gourry.

"I wouldn't let you hurt Lina!" Gourry shouted at Kakken. The dragon continued to advance on Gourry and he felt the ground shake behind him. He knew he couldn't divert his attention from the dragon much longer.

Sylphiel brushed a few lose strands of hair from her face. Her hands glowed once more and she began to heal Amelia that had been thrown back against a tree. Zelgadis and Drake stood next to each other and tried to develop a plan to end the battle. Naaga hadn't been seen for a little while.

Kakken floated over in the direction of the dragon. Kakken turned to face the dragon behind her, "he makes a good pet, don't you think? Very obedient. Maybe I should send him to the temple and destroy Lina!" Kakken laughed with glee. She loved toying with him and seeing the anger grow.

Gourry tighten his grip on his sword. He charged forward and seemed to be able to move with ease no longer affected by gravity. He seemed to have a sudden burst of energy. He jumped at Kakken but she disappeared in a blink of an eye. He knew he had to expel the energy from his sword that he had just built up. Without thinking he gestured his sword down and the energy shot down in a diagonal. He didn't expect what happened next. The energy crackled when it hit an unsuspecting object. The dragon let out a grunt as it staggered backward. The dragon took a few more steps before it fell backward. The ground shook due to the impact of the large creature.

Kakken stared at the sight before her in disbelief. She didn't think Gourry would be able to channel all of his anger to defeat the dragon. His gaze was now focused on her. "I didn't think you had it in you. I'm really surprised. No matter. My business lies elsewhere." Kakken teleported herself steps outside of the temple. "I will still find her before you will!" Kakken shouted over her shoulder as she entered.

"We have to hurry after her," Naaga said with mild interest as she seemed to appear out of now where.

"Where have you been?" Asked Amelia as she eyed the elder woman next to her.

"What are you talking about?" Naaga asked trying to sound as if she was confused by Amelia's question. "I have been there the whole time."

Drake rolled his eyes. "We don't have much time. Kakken is getting desperate since Lina is so close to finding the book. We have to find her before Kakken does."

Gourry helped Sylphiel to her feet. She was weakened due to healing the others. "I'll be fine," Sylphiel said as she pushed herself forward. She didn't want to abandon Lina in her time of needed. After all Lina would do the same for her and push herself to her limits.

The group gathered in front of the temple entrance. "We should stay together in the temple since it consists of a maze of tunnels and potential traps," Drake spoke as he looked around at the others.

"But won't it take us longer to find Lina?" Asked Gourry as he began to feel restless.

"If we encounter a trap that hasn't been disabled yet we will be in even more trouble and no use to Lina. The traps in the temple are designed in many parts unless you know the exact path and are fortunate enough to not encounter any," Drake explained to group and he took a few steps closer to the temple's entrance.

"The more we sit around and talk about it, the more danger Lina-san will be in!" Amelia exclaimed as she pushed the others forward. "If Kakken finds her she will need all of our help!"

Without another word the group began to filter into the temple. Drake took the lead. "Let's start by going to the right. We should mark our path in case we need to backtrack so we can retrace our steps."

"Leave that to me," Amelia volunteered as she stepped forward. She raised her hands and created a green x on the spot. She paused for a moment and created another x next to the original. "This way we'll know this was our starting point," she explained to the others.

Drake slowly directed the others down the hallway. "Keep your eyes open there could be trays anywhere." As if on cue several dozen arrows flew down the hallway.

Zelgadis ran in front of the group and cast a protection spell to shield the others. He focused on creating the shield around him since his rock hard skin prevented the arrows from damaging him. The arrows dropped with a loud clanging sound. Zelgadis inspected the ground before him. He noticed a brick that seemed pushed in. It could be possible Lina didn't step on the tile. Zelgadis turned around to face Drake. "I think it would be better if I take the lead spot to help disarm the traps. Drake nodded his head in agreement. "If we find another trap down this corridor it is probably safe to assume Lina did not go down this hallway and we should turn around and head back." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Zelgadis slowly began to walk forward as he eyed his surroundings. It didn't take him long to come across another trap. The ground beneath him seemed to vanish into thin air. He only had a few seconds to cast raywing to avoid falling into a pit. Zelgadis looked down below him and noticed an entire section of the ground was gone. He smiled. "I don't think Lina traveled this route. There is no way she could have missed this trap." Zelgadis flew over to the others and landed on the ground.

"I'll lead the way back," Amelia said. She murmured a few words and the markers she had placed on the floor began to glow. Amelia beamed at the next trick she was able to cast. It didn't take them long to return back to their starting point. The x's disappeared. Amelia marked the ground again but this time with a red x. "We know which way not to go." Amelia said with a smile.

"I just hope we get there soon and in one piece," Naaga said as she followed the group in front of her.

"Lina-san has to be okay," Sylphiel said as she looked over at Gourry. Gourry was unresponsive and seemed to be staring straight ahead in his own world.

* * *

Lina scratched her head in annoyance. She heard voices of other people somewhere behind her but was unable to distinguish who the voices belonged. She wasn't in a hurry to turn around and run after them. She had pasted through a labyrinth and hoped the end was finally in sight. The fire was a dim glow in the darkness. Her heartbeat quickened as she came across an opening in the wall. Her pace slowed as she became more attentive of her surroundings. There might be traps along the way.

She arrived at the outside of the room. She aligned her back with the wall and slowly looked inside the room. There was a book on what looked like an alter at the far wall. She felt blood rushing to her head as she approached the object. She took a deep breath. All of her senses seemed heightened, the sound of her heartbeat pounded in her ears. She took another deep breath and slowly placed her hands on the book. Nothing happen. She sighed in relief a little frustrated at herself for all of the anxiety. She picked up the book in her hands and a blue light began to emit from the book.

* * *

The last act will be out early fall. Act 9: Decisive Battle! The Showdown between Lina and Kakken!


	9. Act 9: Decisive Battle! The Showdown bet

Broken Nightmares

Act 9: Decisive Battle! The Showdown between Lina and Kakken!

By: Sora Kazeno

This is it! The moment you have been waiting for the conclusion of the story.

* * *

The blue aura caught her by surprise; with a gasp she dropped the book and the sound it made echoed in the vast room.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing dropping me on the floor like that!" A loud booming voice yelled at her.

Startled Lina looked around the room as she tried to identify the source of the voice. She looked around the room but she was alone. Then it dawned on her she was asked why she dropped it on the floor. It was the book. She took a few steps closer to the book and stared at the object before her.

"Staring at me isn't going to get me off the floor you know." The tone of voice made the book sound annoyed.

Sheepishly Lina picked the book up from the ground and examined the object in her hands. It seemed like an ordinary book. She ran her hands across the cover and the binding.

"Well are you just going to stare at me or ask a question?" The voice demanded.

Lina felt taken aback being demanded by a book but she needed the book to obtain information on the spell. Lina shook her head to clear her thoughts. She opened the book and a floating head emerged from the pages.

"Much better!" The voice exclaimed. "You have no idea how long I have been sealed inside that book. For giving me freedom I shall answer any question you ask. Though I must warn you you may not like the answer you receive."

Lina smirked. "You remind me of the Claire Bible."

"Of course he is my cousin," The head said with a grin. "Though I know many more secrets than he."

"Great! What can you tell me about sealing magic? I need to seal a spell that belongs to the Lord of Nightmares before her minion tries to kill me!" Lina directed the book.

"Sealing magic? I'm sure you are aware but that magic is considered very dangerous. Why do you feel you need to seal a magic spell? How did you learn about sealing magic?"

"Why the twenty questions? I thought I was going to be the one to ask you questions?" Lina asked the book in her hands. She felt rushed to obtain the information and exit the temple as quick as possible.

"If I am to help you I must know why," The book explained to her.

"I don't have time for this!"

"I have all the time in the world. But if the Lord of Nightmares is after you then I don't think you have as much time."

Lina felt her anger rise. But she knew she had to stay calm and do whatever was needed to speed up the process. Lina quickly explained she miscast the Giga Slave and why Kakken was after her. She left out as many details as possible.

"Not many individuals know the location of his temple. How did you find your way here?"

"Rowdy."

"Rowdy? I am surprised he is still around. Ah well. You provided the information I sought now I will do the same. What is your understanding of magic sealing?"

"Stealing a spell means that a particular spell can't be cast again unless it is unsealed by the one that originally sealed it."

"That is incorrect."

Lina felt her heart drop.

"Kakken could have killed you many times over but has not in anticipation that would try to seal the Giga Slave. The Giga Slave draws the Lord of Nightmares to this world. Thus the Lord of Nightmares will be sealed into this world and you will cease to be but a vessel for the Dark Lord."

Lina was speechless as her heart hammered in her chest. "That can't be right! If she was already in this world than why did she leave before? Why give me this false hope?"

"She was only given temporary access to this realm and to return to the chaos."

"So if she is summoned here… where will I be?"

"Trapped inside the chaos."

"So the only way to defeat Kakken is to cast the Giga Slave against her. This time I can't lose control or I summon the Lord of Nightmares to this realm once again."

"That is correct."

"So the only way to try to beat Kakken is the cast the Giga Slave; the same spell that started this mess."

"This is your chance to re-write your history. It is up to you what you choose to do with the gift the Lord of Nightmares has given you."

"A gift? Seriously?"

"She could have chosen drag you into the chaos but gave you a second chance by defeating Kakken. If she didn't give you this second chance you would not be here."

Lina felt her shoulders slump. She knew Necronomicon was correct. Time was up and she knew what she had to do. With a heavy heart she closed the book. If the others knew what she was about to do they would try to find a way to stop her. She couldn't let them know what she was about to do. She thought about the best way to cast the spell. The last time she properly casted the spell she had the Sword of Light. The second time she understood the horror of the magic and was attacked by Hell Master in the middle of casting the spell. Odds are Kakken would try to do something to attack Gourry and he would need the Sword of Light. The talisman would amply her powers enough to cast the spell but it was up to her to have the ability to control the spell and prevent it from going out of control.

She looked up confused at her surroundings. Somewhere along the way after she closed the book she had left the room and began to wander the temple again for the exit. Now she was the directionally challenged one. She smiled; at least she had a good excuse for being lost as she pondered how to cast dangerous magic to save her life and her friends without destroying the world. Just another day in the life of Lina Inverse.

* * *

Amelia stared the red x on the floor. They were running out of ways to go in the temple. "We must have missed something. Maybe a hidden path or something," Amelia said out loud as she tried to make sense of the labyrinth. She didn't see a missed path.

Drake examined the writing on the wall. He traced the ruins with his fingers in an effort to make out the marks that were worn with age. He followed the arrow next to the markings and walked the short distance to the end of the corridor. "Strange, the ruins point in this direction but it leads to another wall." He ran his hand across the wall and found a protruding block. He pushed the block in and revealed another pathway. He took a step back at the sight of someone standing next to the wall.

"AAH!" Lina yelled as the group seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of her.

"Lina-san!" Amelia exclaimed in a happy voice. "You're okay!"

"Lina…" Gourry said as he walked over to her. He quickly looked her over for any sign of injuries and found none. "She was outside and came into the temple. We were worried she would find you in here."

'Kakken.' Lina thought to herself. "But she didn't find me. I've found the book and everything will be taken care of!" Lina said with a wide smile to the group trying to reassure them she had everything under control even though she did not.

Zelgadis knew something was up. Lina had acted a similar way when she went to face Hell Master. She was trying to make the others not worry but deep down she was scared of what was to come.

"Not so fast Lina," Gourry said as he stood by her side. "What do you need us to do?" He eyed her gestures to determine how sincere she was.

"Nothing. I got it covered. We need to get out of the temple and find Kakken. There is no way I'm fighting her in here. There isn't enough space," Lina explained to the others. She needed a large open area to cast the Giga Slave. That level of energy would be disastrous in a confined location and would cause the surroundings to crumble before she could complete the casting.

* * *

It seemed like a blink of an eye to Lina and they were out of the temple. "You guys wait to the side. This is between Kakken and myself. If you get in the way you'll probably get hurt," Lina instructed the group around her.

"Are you sure about this Lina-san?" Sylphiel asked her. She knew the magic she was going to use was dangerous but didn't know the true extent of what her companion was about to do. Everyone assumed Lina was going to seal the spelled. They didn't know of what casting the spell really meant. They were in for a surprised.

Lina pushed herself forward to the center of the large area in front of the temple. Not far from where she stood was the dragon from earlier. She hoped she wouldn't be joining the dragon any time soon. She took a moment to let everything sink in on what she was about to do. She checked her talismans to make sure she had all four and were in place. She was ready. It was time to end it. "Where are you hiding Kakken?" Lina asked out loud as she cautiously watched her environment.

"Are you finally ready to play?" Kakken mocked her as she appeared twenty feet in front of her. "Still content on trying to sealing away the Dark Lord's magic?"

Lina remained silent. Kakken knew the truth the whole time but why did she force her to come here? "If you knew what the outcome would be why force us to come all the way out here?"

"Simple, I wanted to you to realize how hopeless your situation is," Kakken said as she beamed. "You were foolish to think you could ever take on the Dark Lord."

"I'd rather take her on then be her servant."

Kakken narrowed her eyes at Lina's last statement. "Even so your power is nothing in comparison." Kakken made a slashing gesture with her arm and gold energy flew toward Lina.

Lina anticipated an attack and quickly dodged it. She had to do something to keep Kakken busy to give her time to cast the Giga Slave. But then again Kakken wanted her to cast the spell and the spell to go out of control thus attack while she was close to completing the incantation. Lina thought about her options. She decided to test the water. "Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you." Lina quietly said as her talismans began to glow.

Kakken noticed the light that began to emerge from Lina's talismans. She took a few steps back. She wasn't sure if Lina was going to cast an amplified spell or immediately use the Giga Slave. She waited.

* * *

The others looked on. Lina and told them not to interfere no matter what since the sealing magic could harm them if they were in the path.

"Something isn't right," Amelia murmured as she watched how Kakken responded to Lina. "It is as if Kakken is afraid of Lina now. But sealing magic is supposed to affect the Lord of Nightmares not her."

The rest of group remained silent as they thought about Amelia's words. They wished the battle would finally end and it would be over.

* * *

"Grant me all the power you possess!" The talismans grew brighter once the booster spelled was completed. Lina decided to cast a spell she hasn't used in a lot time. "VUN GA RUIM!" Three black beasts began to rise from the ground in front of Lina.

Kakken smirked. "Do you really think that summoning low level beasts can harm me?"

The beasts slowly walked forward closing the distance between the two, snarling each step of the way. One of the beasts moved to the front taking a command position. The beast snarled again opening its mouth more to expose its front fangs. It lunged forward at its prey.

"Ha!" Kakken said as she released a bolt of black and gold energy. "You are aware these beasts can be easily defeated by simply using dark magic that is at a higher level?" The beast disappeared as soon the magic touched it. The two beasts snarled more and ran forward in an effort to avenge its comrade.

"I take it you are in that much of a hurry to join your friend. That can be arranged!" Kakken exclaimed as she released another bolt of dark energy powerful enough to gulf both of the beasts. Kakken smiled as she looked at Lina. "You knew they would be easily defeated why did you waste your time on that spell?"

"I wonder why," Lina said with an all knowing smile. Every time Lina cast a booster spell Kakken would be on edge if she did it enough it could lower her guard or make her more anxious. Either way if gave her a slight advantage. "Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you. Grant me all the power you possess." Lina's talismans began to glow again.

Again Kakken took a few steps backward and seemed to wait for Lina's next move. She felt her heart beat quicken in anticipation.

Lina smiled before she cast her next spell. She enjoyed playing the cat and mouse game with Kakken in reverse roles. "DYNAST BRASS!"

Streaks of lighting fell from the sky landing around Kakken in a pentagram formation. Kakken quickly tried to jump out of the pentagram before the remaining lightning bolts struck the surrounding area. A larger clap of thunder was heard overheard followed by a bright flash. Kakken moved as quickly as she could but her left shoulder was clipped by the attack. She felt a twinge of pain and grabbed her shoulder with her right hand. Once she distanced herself from the pentagram she gathered energy in her hand and threw it at Lina.

* * *

"Why is she taking so long to seal the spell?" Drake asked as he observed the fight before him. "I don't get why we traveled all this way, defeated a dragon and made our way through a temple with booby traps."

"She isn't planning to seal the spell," Zelgadis said as he continued to study the movements of the two combatants.

"Why would Lina-san not do that?" Asked Amelia in a confused tone of voice. "What else is possibly going to do to stop Kakken?"

"Lina-san finally learned the truth of the sealing magic. My suspicious were correct."

"Sylphiel-san, what are you saying?" Amelia asked as she stared at the older woman.

* * *

Lina knew she couldn't draw this out much longer. She chanted the booster spell one last time, "Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you. Grant me all the power you possess." Her talismans grew brighter this time. She decided to cast one more spell before she was going to attempt the Giga Slave.

Kakken narrowed her eyes at her trying to determine if she was finally going to cast the Giga Slave this time.

Lina carefully watched her movements; she was trying to determine the best way to psych Kakken into thinking she was about to cast the Giga Slave. She pondered how she could cause the most amount of damage with the spell she was about to cast. "Oh source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson."

Kakken sighed as she realized the spell Lina was in the middle of casting. "Another meaningless spell Lina." Kakken began her own chant under her breath.

"Let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!" Crimson light flew from her hands and quickly closed the gap between her and Kakken.

The fireball vanished a few feet away from Kakken as it seemed to crash into an invisible wall.

Lina knew her time was up. Kakken put up a barrier this time and she would likely attack Lina the next time she cast a spell. She toyed with Kakken like she had been toyed with for weeks believing that she would be able to seal the Dark Lord's magic while Kakken knew from the beginning it summon her to the world permanently. She looked over at her friends one last time.

* * *

"I was hoping I was wrong but based on what Lina-san has said I know why no one has ever succeeding in sealing a spell," Sylphiel said as she turned to face the others.

"What are you not telling us Sylphiel-san?" Amelia asked as the tone of her voice began to waiver and the anxiety continued to build.

"Only spells of high magic that draws power from another being can be sealed. There has been speculation for centuries on the nature of the magic. Some believed the magic could be sealed and others believed that the magic could be sealed in this world."

"What does that mean?" Drake interrupted. "My ancestors have created the magic centuries ago and it is dangerous magic so they kept the secrets hidden. The magic is to prevent the Dark Lords from taking over our world."

"No. The magic was created for their survival," Sylphiel explained as she looked at Drake. "The magic was created to protect themselves in the manner that the Dark Lord would kill them if they did not. The Lord of Nightmares can be a trickster in that regard. The Dark Lord wanted to insure a way to return back to this world. Permanently."

"So what you're staying is the Lord of Nightmares will return to this world if Lina seals the spell? After all that?" Asked Zelgadis in a disbelieving tone. After a moment his eyes widened. "The Giga Slave. The only spell that can defeat her is the Giga Slave and it goes out of control the Dark Lord will be summoned anyway."

"That is how the Lord of Nightmares plans everything out. Nothing is ever that simple. Remember she seeks destruction and what better way to assure that if she is summoned to this world," Explained Naaga as she continued to stare at Lina. "We can't do anything at this point. It is up to Lina."

"So traveling out here was all for nothing," Amelia said, her voice downcast.

"We played right into their hands by chasing us here," Zelgadis said as he felt his anger begin to rise. "All this time this case as worn us down to give Kakken the best chance to beat her."

* * *

She knew this was it. A lump began to form in her throat. The moment she has wanted to avoid since the start of this journey that took them to another continent yet she knew this was her best option. She took a deep breath for a moment as she tried to calm her racing heart in her chest. She chanted the booster spell one final time. "Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you. Grant me all the power you possess."

"Do you really think you can fool me again Lina?" Kakken asked her as she readied another attack.

Lina ignored her taunts. She knew as soon as she began to speak the next words she had to have utter concentration. The closer she came to completing the spell the more Kakken will try to attack her to have her lose her concentration to have the spell go out of control much like against Phibrizzo. She took a deep breath as she attempted to clear her thoughts and sharpen her mind. Everything that she has been working on the past few weeks came down to this one moment and it was finally upon her. It was do or die and she knew she was going to die trying.

Lina clenched her right fist as she spoke the first few words, "darkness beyond the blackest pitch," she spoke while she mentally cursed herself for casting this spell again. Energy began to crackle about the amplifiers.

Kakken smiled as she recognized the spell Lina began to cast. She knew Lina could only hold out for so long. In the past Lina had refused to cast the Giga Slave until Phibrizzo threatened Gourry's life. Kakken knew the general location of where the others stood to overlook the battle. She could not turn their direction at this time since it would tip off her hand. She had to time everything just right.

Lina's heart continued to race and it was now pounding in her ears. "Deeper than the deepest night," she said as she could feel the black energy filling her. The energy crackled around her giving her an even larger adrenalin rush. She looked at Kakken determined to wipe the smirk off her face. She out stretched her fingers as the energy surged between them.

"Lord of Darkness," Lina continued to speak as images of the last time she cast the spell came to mind. She squinted her eyes shut as she tried to purge those thoughts from her mind's eye. She needed utter concentration from now.

"Shinning like gold upon the Sea of Chaos," Lina continued to chant. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't erase the image of the Lord of Nightmares possessing her body that she had seen in her nightmares. She could never figure out why the Lord of Nightmares wanted her to remember that experience. The only thing she could guess was to torment her as much as possible. Lina dared not look at the others.

* * *

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Gourry exclaimed as he started to move forward.

Zelgadis put his arm in front of Gourry to prevent him from moving forward.

"You can't interrupt now that Lina has begun to cast the Giga Slave. She needs to be able to fully concentrate," Zelgadis explained to Gourry.

"But the magic is too dangerous! She almost didn't make it last time!" Gourry pleaded with Zelgadis as he started to push his way forward.

"But Gourry-sama distracting Lina means she will not succeed," Sylphiel explained him. Although Sylphiel never wanted Lina to cast the Giga Slave again it was safer for her to cast the dark magic than the sealing magic.

Gourry stopped his attempts to move forward as he processed the information Sylphiel had said. The last thing he wanted to do was endanger Lina.

"I call upon thee, swear myself to thee!" Lina exclaimed as she closed her eyes. She felt the power begin to consume her. She was so close to ending everything. An image of Phibrizzo screaming as he tried to run away from the Lord of Nightmares before his body disintegrated flashed in her mind. She took another deep breath erasing the image from her thoughts.

"Let the fools who stand before us," Lina smirked as she spoke the words. She was wondering if she was really the fool. It was too late to turn back. She turned her attention to Kakken.

Kakken continued to build energy for a final attack. She closed her eyes for a few moments and she strained to reform the energy into a new shape. She extended her fingers as she continued to gather more energy. Her face continued to tense as she reshaped the black energy into a sword. The sword crackled with black energy. The energy was borrowed from the Lord of Nightmares. Kakken was given strict orders to only use the magic when Lina cast the Giga Slave. With her right hand Kakken brushed it over the blade and the black energy condensed into a sharp point and a thinner blade.

"Be destroyed by the power you and I possess!" Lina exclaimed as the energy surged around her into a large black mass above her head. She thought back to the first time she cast this spell to defeat Shabranigdu. She told herself she would have the same results and defeat Kakken. She was hoping she wasn't lying to herself. She had two words left to finish the incantation.

Kakken eyed her prey for the first time. Within seconds of Lina finishing her spell she had to strike. Her freedom from the Dark Lord was at stake.

"GIGA SLAVE!" Lina exclaimed as the energy swirled above her outstretched arms. She felt her heart continue to race and focused on defeating Kakken.

Kakken smiled and charged forward in Lina's direction.

Lina noticed the movement from the corner of her eye and quickly turned her head as she saw the oncoming attack. She took a few steps back in an effort to avoid the assault. Kakken's pace seemed to pick up as she pasted Lina. Lina watched for a moment as she tried to make sense of Kakken's actions. Then she realized her target was someone else. She felt her heart stop. It was just like how it was against Phibrizzo. Gourry was the target.

Sylphiel jumped in front of Gourry her scepter in her hands.

"Sylphiel what are you doing?" Exclaimed Gourry as he was bewildered by her actions. "She is too powerful!"

Kakken continued to rush forward at the group, her sword drawn. She was within seconds of them.

Lina began to feel the energy disperse in different directions. Her head snapped back as she looked at the energy that swirled above her head. The sight of Kakken attacking Gourry forced her to break part of her concentration. She had to dig deep to prevent herself from letter any more of the energy escape. She was afraid to see what was about to happen but she knew she had to watch and remain in control.

Kakken charged forward her arm outstretched. She swung at Sylphiel. Her sword met resistance and seemed to prevent the sword from scratching Sylphiel and Gourry. Kakken pushed her sword down even more and tried to cut through the barrier.

Sylphiel gripped her scepter tighter as she tried to push Kakken back. It was a battle between white magic and black magic. Amelia saw Sylphiel being pushed back and rushed to her side. She added her powers to the spell which pushed Kakken slightly back.

"Do you think that two white mages can compare with the magic I have received from the Dark Lord?" Kakken taunted them as energy burst forward from the sword and began to close the gap between her and the others.

Lina turned her attention back to the spell above her hand. It seemed as if the others could hold Kakken back temporarily. But if they aren't able to get Kakken away from them she couldn't use the Giga Slave against Kakken since the group would be caught in the blast regardless of how many protection spells they cast. She closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to refocus her mind. She knew she could only keep the spell at bay for so long. Kakken tried to have her lose control by attacking Gourry and now she is trying her best to continue to attack the others that would be in the blast radius of the spell.

Amelia and Sylphiel continued to keep Kakken at bay. Amelia wasn't sure how much she could keep Kakken at bay. All of the sudden Kakken was pushed back a few steps. Amelia looked to her right and noticed Zelgadis beside her adding his magic to the group.

Kakken narrowed her eyes. She was not expecting the others to be able to prevent her from attacking. She hadn't tapped into her energy reserves yet and she had to stay with the others longer. The longer she was with them the more strain was placed on Lina trying to hold on to the spell cast above her.

"How is it a colored sorceress can sit there and do nothing?" Lina taunted Naaga as she stood idly by. Lina knew if Naaga added her powers that would be able to push Kakken back enough. "And you call yourself my greatest rival?" Lina said to she tried to continue to push Naaga to her limit.

Naaga began to glare at Lina for a moment before she laughed. "But I am your greatest rival!" She continued to laugh in a carefree manner. "I have proven myself over and over again!"

"You have a funny way of showing it," Lina shout back at her. "I mean Amelia is doing a better job than you are at this point."

Mentioning Amelia seemed to hit a nerve with Naaga. "I'll show you why I'm you're greatest rival!" Naaga exclaimed as she added her power to the group which knocked Kaken back several yards and off her feet. The energy she had collected disappeared.

Lina smiled as her plan paid off. Kakken was now separated from the others. Lina took a deep breath as she felt her energy being drained from continuing to hold the spell in check. She was running out of time she need to cast off the magic or she would lose control.

Kakken began to stagger to her feet. She was caught off guard. After everything that happened Lina was able to remain in control of the Giga Slave. She knew at that moment she was on borrowed time. She was out of ideas that could lead to Lina losing control. She looked over at Lina and for the first time noticed how hard she was struggling to maintain control. As long as Kakken was near the others she could never cast the Giga Slave or she might endanger them. Kakken smiled as she planned her next course of action.

Lina knew time was up and she had to act. She had to put herself in a position between Kakken and the others. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. Lina turned herself toward Kakken and began to run forward.

Zelgadis was aware of Lina's actions. They needed to run away as fast as possible without alarming Kakken. "Guys we need to move now," Zelgadis said with an urgent tone as he gestured to Lina as she quickly approached. The group quickly summoned raywing to leave the area despite Gourry's protests to stay behind to protect Lina.

The sounds of movement caused Kakken to turn around and noticed the others fleeing. A crackling sound behind her made her turn around just in time to see Lina surrounded by black energy. She was frozen in place in fear. She knew she lost as she looked at the Giga Slave before. Her time was up. She didn't have time to scream. She closed her eyes one final time as felt the magic of the Lord of Nightmares consume her. She lost.

* * *

The others looked up in surprise as Lina and Gourry reappeared. They couldn't believe Gourry was able to pull Lina out of the Sea of Chaos after she lost control of the Giga Slave against Phibrizzo. "Lina-san! Gourry-san!" Sylphiel exclaimed as she looked at duo.

Lina and Gourry slowly separated. The closeness between the two of them created feelings of embarrassment. Gourry broke the silence first, "Lina! When did you.."

His statement trailed off as Lina cut him off, "what are you doing here? Huh?" Lina said as she looked down and realized Gourry had his arms around her.

Gourry became to panic as he withdrew his arms "Argh! And what am I doing?!"

Lina's eyebrow twitched at him as she felt her anger rise. "Why you…what do you think you're doing?" Lina yelled at him as she clobbered him in the face with strength that knocked him off the top of a building into the water below.

Everything was back to normal.

* * *

After years, literally, the story has finally come to a conclusion. Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
